Houston, mamy problem
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Prompt! "Może jakiś mega wyczyn Magneto rzuca do i Profesorka na inną planetę (bądź niekoniecznie), gdzie Loki odbywa karę (...). Przy okazji na planecie lądują Anakin z Obi-Wanem, Thor, Steve i Tony oraz Natasha i Thranduil (bo mogę i jestem królem)..." Ech, boję się tego, co piszę i mi z tym dobrze. Masochizm level hard. Crossover, ale oznaczenie wszystkiego przerasta FF :(
1. Chapter 1

Zerkali na siebie co chwilę z taką mieszaniną wstrętu i niechęci, że ktoś patrzący z zewnątrz mógłby dojść do wniosku, iż w Instytucie Xaviera odbywa się właśnie kolejna edycja programu „Buziak na zgodę", „Uściśnij dłoń znienawidzonemu sąsiadowi", czy innego, równie idiotycznego show, w którym odwieczni wrogowie odnajdują nić porozumienia. Nikt nie uwierzyłby, że któregokolwiek z tych mężczyzn łączyła prawdziwa i szczera przyjaźń.

\- Wyjaśnijcie jeszcze raz, dlaczego waszym zdaniem powinniśmy współpracować - prychnął Erik Lehnsherr z ustami wygiętymi w kpiącym uśmiechu. Spojrzał przy tym znacząco na siedzącego obok Charlesa Xaviera, któremu jednak nie było ani trochę do śmiechu. Miało to zapewne coś wspólnego z faktem, iż Magneto przybył na spotkanie w hełmie blokującym wszelkie ingerencje telepatyczne.

\- Zwykli ludzie traktują nas jak zbędny dodatek do społeczeństwa, dopóki nie znajdą się w sytuacji krytycznej, wymagającej naszej interwencji. - W głosie Steve'a Rogersa pobrzmiewał jedynie cień dawnej charyzmy. Nie brakowało mu jednak pewności siebie i determinacji, bo wierzył w słuszność sojuszu pomiędzy Avengers i mutantami.

\- Wolelibyśmy uniknąć... - zaczął Tony Stark, ale Charles Xavier bezceremonialnie wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Kolejnej wojny domowej? - sarknął, przewracając oczami. - Cały świat był świadkiem waszej niekompetencji. Niby jak mielibyśmy współpracować z wami, skoro nie potraficie nawet pracować ze sobą nawzajem?

\- Kłótnie śmiertelników... - Thor, książę Asgardu, miał dobre serce, ale niezbyt lotny umysł. Często traktował ludzi protekcjonalnie, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Tak też było i tym razem, o czym mutanci albo nie wiedzieli, albo nie chcieli wiedzieć.

\- Skoro to sprawy śmiertelników, czemu w ogóle tu jesteś? - warknął Lehnsherr.

\- To akurat całkiem niezłe pytanie - zaśmiał się Stark złośliwie, zupełnie ignorując to, jak blisko śmierci znalazł się jego przyjaciel. Chyba, że nie uważał go już za przyjaciela.

\- O tym właśnie mówiłem! - prychnął Xavier.

\- Wystarczy! - przerwał im Rogers. Blady, z podkrążonymi oczami i zapadniętymi policzkami nie przypominał już wiecznie uśmiechniętego idola dzieciaków w każdym wieku (nawet tych dorosłych). - Nigdy nie twierdzimy, że jesteśmy nieomylni. Tak, popełniamy błędy i tak, zdarza nam się kłócić. Ale próbując dojść do porozumienia osiągniemy znacznie więcej, niż uparcie działając na własną rękę. Będzie nam też łatwiej uniknąć błędów, jakie popełnialiśmy w przeszłości.

Charles już otwierał usta, by wyśmiać Kapitana, szybko jednak zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Kapitan nie kłamał. Przeciwnie, był przerażająco szczery. I nie dlatego, że był zbyt głupi, by próbować manipulacji. Naprawdę widział wszystkie możliwości czerpania korzyści z współpracy. W tym momencie było ich dokładnie czterysta pięćdziesiąt osiem. Nie, już czterysta pięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Co za niezwykły i przejrzysty umysł! Profesor Xavier uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Gdyby byli tu tylko oni dwaj, on sam i Rogers, zapewne doszliby do porozumienia bez większych problemów. Ale reszta...

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Natasha Romanoff. Coś w jej zachowaniu jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że zamierza reprezentować nie Avengers, ale TARCZĘ.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy zamawiali rządową dziwkę - syknął Lehnsherr, nie zdając sobie zupełnie sprawy, że jego przyjaciel zaczął bardzo poważnie rozważać opcję przystania na propozycję Mścicieli.

\- Doprawdy? A myślałam, że po tylu latach w więzieniu będziesz chciał popatrzeć na jakąś kobietę. Cóż, najwyraźniej byłam w błędzie. Czyżbyś był jednym z tych mężczyzn, którzy...

Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się niemal jednocześnie i tak szybko, że ktoś patrzący z boku nie zauważyłby niczego, poza absolutnym chaosem.

Romanoff zgięła się w pół, krzycząc z bólu, najprawdopodobniej porażona telepatyczną mocą Xaviera. Nim jednak zupełnie straciła władzę nad ciałem, zdążyła posłać w stronę mutantów elektryczne ukąszenie.

Lehnsherr poderwał w powietrze wszystkie ostre i ciężkie metalowe przedmioty w pomieszczeniu. Sięgnął również po Mjollnir, co nie umknęło uwadze Thora.

Asgardzki książę sięgnął po swój młot i zakręcił nim nad głową, przyzywając błyskawice.

Tony, kierując się odruchem samozachowawczym, aktywował tarczę reflektorową, którą zaczął nosić ze sobą zawsze, bez względu na okoliczności.

Najwyraźniej tego właśnie trzeba było, by spowodować spięcie i zrobić wyrwę w czasoprzestrzeni.

* * *

Obi-Wan powstrzymał litanię przekleństw, która cisnęła mu się na usta. Nie dość, że musiał skupić się na pilotowaniu myśliwca, unikaniu strzałów przeciwników i odstrzeliwaniu im z nawiązką, to jeszcze co chwilę musiał sprawdzać, co też właśnie wyczynia Anakin.

\- Niech go szlag! - syknął widząc, jak myśliwiec jego padawana trze brzuchem o asteroidę. W prawdzie kilku buntownikom nie udało się wykonać równie zwinnego manewru i rozbili się o kosmiczną skałę, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Obi-Wan prawie zszedł na zawał.

\- Widziałeś to, mistrzu? - zaśmiał się Skywalker, zupełnie jakby to, co właśnie zrobił, było równie niebezpieczne jak zjechanie na brzuchu po pustynnej wydmie.

\- Tak. Widziałem - odparł sucho Kenobi.

Może był na to za stary? Może nie powinien się zgadzać na przyjmowanie tak wymagającego ucznia jak Anakin? Skoro chłopak miał tak ogromny potencjał i starzy mistrzowie pokładali w nim takie nadzieje, czemu nie zajął się nim mistrz Yoda? Albo mistrz Windu. Dlaczego musiało wypaść właśnie na Obi-Wana? Dlaczego kiedyś sam myślał, że to fenomenalny pomysł?

Dziwny rozbłysk pomiędzy asteroidami, do których zbliżali się z zawrotną prędkością, przykuł uwagę mistrza jedi. Otworzył szeroko oczy z przerażenia i zaklął pod nosem. Nie. To nie może być prawda. Dlaczego tu? Dlaczego teraz?

\- Anakinie, musisz uważać na tamten ciemny, skrzący obłok - zawołał przez komunikator, mając nadzieję, że tym razem padawan posłucha go bez zbędnych pytań.

\- Co to jest, mistrzu Kenobi? - zapytał młodzieniec, a Obi-Wan niemal zobaczył, jak oczy błyszczą się uczniowi odbiciami złowieszczych wyładowań mocy.

\- To portal. Nie wiadomo dokąd prowadzi, więc lepiej...

\- Świetnie! Niech buntownicy polecą tam za nami! - zawołał entuzjastycznie Anakin i przyspieszył swój myśliwiec, pędząc teraz prosto w mroczny obłok.

To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. Obi-Wan przez ułamek sekundy wahał się, co właściwie powinien zrobić. Nie było szans na powstrzymanie Anakina. Mógł co najwyżej polecieć za nim. Ale wtedy obaj zginą. To jednak powinien zrobić jako mistrz jedi. Jeśli istniała jakakolwiek szansa na ocalenie padawana, musiał po nią sięgnąć nawet za cenę własnego życia. Życia, które jak sobie właśnie uświadomił, wcale nie było takie długie. Stary? Ależ skąd! Był mężczyzną w kwiecie wieku! Wszystko co dobre jeszcze przed nim! Czy naprawdę zamierzał to poświęcić dla głupiego i lekkomyślnego dzieciaka?

Powstrzymywana litania wyciekła mu spomiędzy ust, gdy pomknął za Anakinem. Gdziekolwiek trafią, razem będą mieli znacznie większe szanse na przeżycie.

Lub lekką śmierć.

* * *

Thranduil zamknął oczy i potarł palcami skronie, chcąc w ten sposób odpędzić migrenę. Na próżno. Nie potrafił opędzić się od koszmarnych myśli, a to jedynie potęgowało ból i irytację.

Kochał swojego syna. Kochał bardziej, niż jakikolwiek elf przed nim. Dlatego właśnie pozwolił swojemu jedynemu dziedzicowi odrzucić elfie imię i przyjąć nowe, ludzkie. Od tamtego dnia książę Mrocznej Puszczy oficjalnie został Legolasem, a imię nadane mu przez Thranduila odeszło w niepamięć.

Zabolało to monarchę, ale postanowił przymknąć oko na to, co uznał jedynie za przejaw młodzieńczego buntu. Sam przecież też przechodził burzliwy okres fascynacji śmiertelnikami. Doszedł zatem do wniosku, że nie ma się czym martwić.

Potem jednak Legolas zaprzyjaźnił się z Mithrandirem, który przyciągał kłopoty jak gnijące owoce muchy. To już nie spodobało się Thranduilowi. Postanowił jednak zacisnąć zęby i robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Sprawa przecież była godna i słuszna - chodziło o zniszczenie Jedynego Pierścienia i pokonanie Saurona, nie mógł mieć zatem pretensji do syna, że tak ochoczo przyłączył się do Bractwa Pierścienia.

Ale teraz... To, czego Thranduil właśnie się dowiedział, zupełnie złamało mu serce.

Legolas uciekł gdzieś z krasnoludem.

Z KRASNOLUDEM!

Po plecach starego elfa przemknął dreszcz obrzydzenia. Czyżby jego syn do reszty postradał zmysły? A może to Mithrandir naopowiadał mu jakichś bzdur?

Drżąc z ledwie tłumionej złości, Thranduil rzucił się do magicznej szkatułki, w której trzymał klucz do swej samotni. Tego właśnie było mu trzeba - kilku dni odpoczynku od problemów Śródziemia, z dala od ludzi, niziołków, czarodziejów i krasnoludów. Zwłaszcza krasnoludów. Z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy ujął w smukłe palce promieniujący mocą klucz, skupił się na nim i przekręcił go w powietrzu.

To wystarczyło, by mógł wkroczyć w inny, magiczny wymiar.

* * *

Loki westchnął przeciągle. Od wielu, wielu dni nudził się przeokropnie. Samotność zdecydowanie mu nie sprzyjała. Może właśnie dlatego, po wojnie, którą rozpętał, został zesłany do wymiaru tak pustego i enigmatycznego. Dzięki blokadom nałożonym przez Freyę, Książę Kłamstw nie miał co liczyć na ucieczkę. Przynajmniej na razie.

Bo przecież to, że sam nie mógł opuścić tego przemyślnego więzienia, nie oznaczało wcale, że nie może skorzystać z cudzej pomocy, prawda?

Czekał zatem cierpliwie na coś, cokolwiek, co umożliwi mu opuszczenie samotni, a w międzyczasie zastanawiał się, co pocznie, gdy już będzie wolny. Och, pomysłów mu nie brakowało. I to właśnie bolało Kłamcę najbardziej - nie mógł wprowadzić w życie swoich genialnych planów.

Aż w końcu pewnego cudownego dnia poczuł jakieś dziwne tąpnięcie. W kilku miejscach na raz doszło do naruszenia struktury czasoprzestrzennej, co mogło oznaczać jedynie, że kilka osób w bardzo niewielkim odstępie czasu postanowiło odwiedzić więzienie Lokiego.

Kłamca uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Bo przecież skoro ktoś zdołał tu wejść, to musiał również umieć stąd wyjść, prawda?

* * *

Na niebie nie było słońca ani żadnego innego źródła światła, a mimo to dało się ogarnąć wzrokiem całą okolicę. Inna sprawa, że właściwie nie bardzo było co ogarniać. Dookoła widać było jedynie dziwne, powykręcane drzewa o fosforyzującej bladej korze i z gałęziami uginającymi się pod ciężarem wielkich błękitnych owoców. Drobniutkie, różowo-zielono-pomarańczowe liście poruszały się lekko, bezszelestnie. Przy każdym kroku z podłoża wzbijał się obłok czarnego pyłu, niepodobnego do jakiegokolwiek innego rodzaju piasku.

\- Pięknie. Właśnie tu chciałem trafić.


	2. Chapter 2

Przepraszam, że tak późno, tak głupio i tak krótko. Jestem leniwym pączkiem i jestem z tego dumna. Bo głupota to luksus, na który niewielu może sobie pozwolić.

Ja mogę (robi głupią minę w nadziei, że ludzkość ją zignoruje i pozwoli żyć dalej w tęczowym światem).

* * *

Przez dłuższą chwilę rozglądali się po prostu dookoła, jakby nie mogli uwierzyć, że naprawdę żyją. Każde z nich zdążyło już pogodzić się z myślą, że to koniec, że tym razem jednak zginą. Do tego stopnia zaprzyjaźnili się ze śmiercią, iż teraz na nowo musieli przekonywać się do życia.

\- Charles? - To pełne przerażenia pytanie, wypowiedziane głosem aż drżącym z przejęcia, zmotywowało ich w końcu do odnowienia relacji z rzeczywistością. - Charles! Charles, błagam, powiedz coś! Charles, nic ci nie jest?!

Spojrzenia wszystkich padły na Erika Lehnsherra, który z szaleństwem w oczach biegał dookoła profesora Xaviera. Najwyraźniej bardzo chciał mu pomóc, ale nie bardzo wiedział, od czego zacząć. Nigdzie nie było widać wózka inwalidzkiego Charlesa, a on sam leżał na ziemi w pozycji, która sugerowała, że rzeczywiście coś mogło mu się stać.

Jego mina wyrażała jednak nie tyle ból, co skrajną wściekłość.

\- Zamkniesz się wreszcie, do cholery?! - ryknął na Erika.

Magneto zapowietrzył się, padł na kolana przy przyjacielu i wymachując roztrzęsionymi rękami w powietrzu, bąknął:

\- Charles... Och, Charles! Powiedz... Powiedz, że nic ci nie jest!

Tego było już za wiele. Co ciekawe, to nie Xavier dał się ponieść negatywnym emocjom, a Steve Rogers. Kapitan Ameryka, znany raczej z tego, że najpierw myśli, potem działa i brzydzi się nieuzasadnioną przemocą. Cóż, niespodzianka! Pan Perfekcyjny (Paski i Gwiazdki w domyśle) nigdy nie był pacyfistą. W kilku krokach znalazł się przy Eriku i zdzielił go w twarz z taką siłą, że mutantowi hełm się przekręcił. Oszołomiony, zrobił kilka kroków w tył.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - Steve uklęknął przy profesorze i przyjrzał się krytycznie jego nogom.

\- Wydaje mi się, że mam skręconą kostkę - syknął telepata. Poważne uszkodzenie kręgosłupa sprawiało, że każdego dnia musiał radzić sobie z ogromnym bólem. Teraz jednak miał wrażenie, że jest jeszcze gorzej. Ostrożnie wyciszył mocą ból promieniujący ze starej rany i skupił uwagę na nieprzyjemnych sensacjach, które zrodziły się po niefortunnym upadku. - Tak, mam skręconą prawą kostkę - potwierdził z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Mam ją nastawić?

Pewność w głosie Rogersa nie pozwoliłaby komukolwiek pomyśleć, że pytał jedynie przez grzeczność. Właśnie dlatego, niewiele się zastanawiając, Charles Xavier zacisnął zęby i skinął głową. Chwilę później, sycząc z bólu, spróbował wstać.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Może jednak powinieneś usiąść i poczekać, aż się rozejrzymy - zaproponował ostrożnie Stark. Wiedział, że brzmi jak protekcjonalny, egocentryczny dupek sugerując, że telepata nie jest w stanie sam o siebie zadbać. W rzeczywistości jednak bardzo martwił go stan przywódcy mutantów - głównie dlatego, iż obwiniał się za spowodowanie wybuchu, który wyrzucił ich... No właśnie, gdzie? - Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?

\- Mam nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że znam odpowiedź na to pytanie, przyjacielu - odpowiedział bardzo powoli Thor, blady z przerażenia.

\- Więc może, z łaski swojej, nas oświecisz? - warknął Erik, który zdążył już poprawić hełm i otrząsnąć się po ciosie otrzymanym prosto od ucieleśnienia amerykańskiego patriotyzmu.

Asgardzki książę już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, szybko jednak się rozmyślił. Zdawał się rozdarty pomiędzy dwiema równie dla niego ważnymi rzeczami; zupełnie jakby ktoś zażądał, by dobroduszny blondyn ostatecznie opowiedział się po stronie ojczyzny swojej lub swoich przyjaciół. Potrząsnął głową, drżącą dłonią potarł skroń i westchnął tak boleśnie, iż Natasha musiała stoczyć zacięty bój z instynktem macierzyńskim. Aż strach pomyśleć, że ta silna i momentami stanowczo zbyt brutalna kobieta omal nie poklepała Thora po ramieniu, mówiąc przy okazji:

\- No, już, już, wszystko będzie dobrze. Mama się tym zajmie.

\- Wybaczcie, przyjaciele - rzucił w końcu władca piorunów, na szczęście dla agentki Romanoff biorąc się w garść. Wyprostował się dumnie, uniósł nad głowę Mjolnirr i zakręcił nim, by unieść się w powietrze. - Muszę coś sprawdzić.

Chwilę potem już go nie było. Avengers i dwoje czołowych mutantów wpatrywało się z niezbyt inteligentnymi minami w punkt na horyzoncie, gdzie zniknął Thor. Staliby tak zapewne znacznie dłużej, gdyby Stark nie użył swej porażającej inteligencji, by podsumować ich fatalne położenie.

\- Czyli jesteśmy w czarnej dupie.

Pozostali w milczeniu przyznali mu rację.

\- Powinienem za nim polecieć - prychnął Lehnsherr i już-już wznosił się w powietrze, gdy Kapitan Ameryka zgromił go wzrokiem o sile niebezpiecznie zbliżonej do jego prawego sierpowego.

\- Nie, nie powinieneś - warknął. - Skoro Thor uznał, że musi coś sprawdzić, to najwyraźniej musi. Nie zostawiłby nas tutaj bez powodu.

\- Tak? Jesteś tego taki pewien? Jak długo go znasz, co? - zaśmiał się Tony, próbując po raz kolejny rozładować stres przez wkurzanie ludzi dookoła.

\- Równie długo, co ciebie, Stark - wysyczał Steve. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, że ktokolwiek mógł uznać tę sytuację za odpowiedni moment na podważanie celowości działania członka drużyny.

\- Zabawne, ale mnie tak jakoś nigdy nie broniłeś.

\- Sprzeciw, wysoki sądzie - sarknęła Natasha. - Steve broni ci tyłek prawie codziennie. Nawet nie wiesz ile razy powstrzymał Marię Hill przed ostatecznym utarciem ci nosa przez dożywocie w więzieniu dla ekscentrycznych miliarderów.

\- TARCZA ma więzienie dla ekscentrycznych miliarderów? - przeraził się Tony, gdy tak naprawdę chciał zapytać: „Steve broni mnie przed Hill? Co z jego instynktem samozachowawczym?! Hola, hola, bo jeszcze zacznę podejrzewać, że jednak mnie lubi!"

\- Nadal uważam, że powinienem za nim polecieć - upierał się Magneto.

\- Pewnie! Leć za nim! - krzyknął profesor Xavier, dając upust irytacji. - Zostawianie mnie na pastwę losu to przecież jedyne, co ci dobrze wychodzi!

\- Charles, wiesz przecież dobrze, że nie to miałem na myśli!

\- Nigdzie nie lecisz, Lehnsherr!

\- Dlaczego? Może Thor będzie potrzebował wsparcia. Co wtedy? Chcesz zaryzykować życie jedynej osoby, która zdaje się wiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy tylko dlatego, że wydaje ci się, że wróci? Rogers, musisz przyznać, że to głupie, nawet jak na ciebie.

\- Stark, możesz iść być dupkiem gdzie indziej?

\- Pytam zupełnie poważnie: nikt nie zamierza sprawdzić, dokąd poleciał ten kosmita?

\- Chłopcy, wystarczy. Dajcie sobie buzi na zgodę i przejdźmy do próby przeżycia. Co wy na to?

Niestety, nikt nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na genialną propozycję Natashy. A szkoda, bo gdyby w porę się uspokoili, nie zostaliby zaskoczeni przez dwóch uzbrojonych napastników (oraz ich wiernego robota).

\- Odrzućcie broń! Ręce trzymajcie na widoku! - krzyknął młodszy z nieznajomych z taką mocą, że zaskoczonym ziemskim herosom aż zadudniło w uszach. Mimowolnie wykonali jego polecenie.

\- Spokojnie, Anakinie - upomniał go starszy z takim znużeniem, jakby nie pierwszy raz musiał to mówić. - Wydaje mi się, że oni również znaleźli się tu wbrew swojej woli.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że mogą pracować dla sithów.

\- Kim są sithowie? - zapytał Steve Rogers, może i szczerze, bezczelnie za to korzystając z umiejętności robienia miny psa-naukowca, który nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co właściwie robi.

\- Widzisz, Anakinie? Dajmy im szansę. No, dalej, padawanie. Opuść broń. - Mówiąc to starszy z wojowników schował swój laserowy oręż, zachęcając tym samym Anakina, by poszedł w jego ślady.

\- Chwila, przecież było ich więcej - obruszył się młodzieniec i w tym samym momencie zza jego pleców dobiegło pełne zachwytu:

\- Jaki on piękny! Po prostu doskonały!

Tony Stark, korzystając z tego, że obaj napastnicy przez ułamek sekundy skupili się na sobie nawzajem, podbiegł do śmiesznego robota, który laikowi przywiódłby na myśl jedynie pralkę. Tony Stark laikiem na szczęście nie był. Bardzo szybko zdał sobie sprawę, jakie błogosławieństwo wpadło mu w ręce, o czym nie omieszkał poinformować pozostałych:

\- Mówi, że nazywa się R2-D2 i że jeśli wgram mu dane z naszego „wypadku" będzie mógł ustalić, gdzie trafiliśmy i czego potrzebujemy, żeby wrócić!

\- On z tym rozmawia? - przeraził się Magneto, zupełnie tak, jakby na jego oczach Stark zaczął uprawiać jakiś absurdalny rodzaj dewiacji seksualnej. Robotofilia? Jest w ogóle takie słowo? Jeśli nie, to szkoda, bo bardzo by się teraz przydało.

\- Teraz nie możesz ich zabić, Anakinie - stwierdził kategorycznie starszy nieznajomy, ewidentnie uśmiechając się pod osłoną brody.

\- Dlaczego, mistrzu Obi-Wanie?

\- Złamałbyś serce R2.


	3. Chapter 3

Tym razem chyba smutniej i chyba bardziej kulawo :\ To na pewno wina obwarzanka. No bo przecież nie moja!

* * *

Ich myśliwce ledwie wytrzymały przejście przez portal. Gdyby nie pomoc ze strony mocy Anakin zapewne nie zdołałby nawet utrzymać drobnego statku bojowego w powietrzu. Na szczęście buntownicy mieli dokładnie ten sam problem. I, co było łatwe do przewidzenia, nie poradzili sobie tak sprawnie jak jedi.

\- Radzę sobie, mistrzu! - krzyknął Anakin do komunikatora, wykonując w międzyczasie wyjątkowo karkołomny manewr.

\- Widzę, padawanie.

Młody jedi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Doskonale słyszał mieszające się w głosie Obi-Wana obawy i zachwyt. Młodzieniec uważał to za zupełnie naturalne - dla jedi tak starego, jak mistrz Kenobi, okrzyknięty odkryciem tysiąclecia uczeń musiał być spełnieniem wszystkich marzeń.

Z takim właśnie przekonaniem Skywalker rozprawił się z wrogami Republiki (uszkadzając przy tym poważnie swój myśliwiec, ale kto by się tym przejmował). Myślał tak nadal, słuchając, jak Obi-Wan daje upust typowej dla starych ludzi irytacji (spowodowanej głównie tym, że nikomu jeszcze nie udało się wrócić po przekroczeniu portalu). Nie brał pod uwagę, że może być inaczej, podkradając się z obnażonym mieczem do grupy bardzo podejrzanych osobników (bo jakoś nie potrafił uwierzyć, że spotkanie w takim miejscu kogoś, kto nie byłby sithem jest w ogóle możliwe).

Jak zwykle ta narastająca wiara w ślepe uwielbienie, jakim Kenobi miał darzyć Skywalkera, musiała zostać przez coś zachwiana. Tym razem było to wypowiedziane dziwnie ciepłym głosem stwierdzenie:

\- Złamałbyś serce R2.

Od dawna - bardzo, bardzo dawna - Anakin nie widział Obi-Wana uśmiechniętego. Co to właściwie mogło oznaczać?

Szarpnął starszego jedi za rękaw szaty i szepnął konspiracyjnie:

\- Mistrzu! Oni muszą być sithami! Nie ma innej opcji! Nie czujesz? Aż promieniują nienawiścią!

\- Bardzo upraszczasz ich emocje, padawanie - odparł Kenobi. Dla niego sytuacja wcale nie była tak oczywista. Owszem, powietrze wokół nieznajomych było aż gęste od tłumionych uprzedzeń, żalów i niechęci. Ale gdy skupił się na tym odrobinę mocniej, zszedł nieco głębiej, wyczuł coś więcej. Coś, co kazało mu wierzyć, że nowo poznani ludzie nie mają złych zamiarów. - Jeśli przyjrzysz im się dokładniej, zauważysz, że po prostu potrzebują pomocy.

\- Im nie da się pomóc! Są po ciemnej stronie! Tak pochłonęła ich zawiść, że...

\- Anakinie - Obi-Wan chwycił swojego padawana za ramiona i potrząsnął lekko, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Jeśli chcesz zostać prawdziwym mistrzem jedi musisz pamiętać, że nie ma nic bardziej chwalebnego, niż walka o tych, którzy stoją na krawędzi przepaści. Owszem, ci ludzie bardzo się pogubili, ale jest dla nich nadzieja. Skup się, a ją znajdziesz.

\- Mistrzu, nie oczekujesz chyba, że zajmę się...

\- Tak - przerwał mu pospiesznie Kenobi. - Chciałbym, żebyś właśnie tym się zajął.

\- Ależ mistrzu! - Anakin zwątpił w sprawność swoich uszu. - Wiesz dobrze, że nie jestem dobry w... rozmawianiu i... i w ogóle!

\- Umiejętność rozwiązywania konfliktów bez użycia przemocy jest bardzo ważna dla jedi, drogi padawanie. Niech to będzie twój sprawdzian z pertraktacji.

Obi-Wan pogratulował sobie w duchu. W jednej chwili zmienił nadchodzącą tragedię w prosty i przyjemny test dla młodego jedi. Co za tym idzie - uwolnił się od obowiązku patrzenia nieznajomym na ręce. Cóż, nie wszystkim. Jednemu chciał się bowiem przyjrzeć trochę dokładniej.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy dobrze zrozumiałem, że będzie pan w stanie stwierdzić gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał bladego bruneta, który zdawał się naprawdę rozmawiać z R2-D2.

\- Tylko nie pan! Tony Stark - zaśmiał się nerwowo i podał Obi-Wanowi dłoń wysmarowaną smarem robota. Staremu jedi niepokojąco skojarzyło się to z przerywaniem komuś erotycznych uniesień. - Ale wystarczy Tony. I, tak, tak właśnie powiedziałem.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi - odparł jedi, odważając się na śliski uścisk dłoni. - Nadal tak uważasz, czy może...

\- Muszę tylko znaleźć punkt odniesienia na mapach R2, to wszystko. - Choć w jego głosie entuzjazm zdawał się grać w najlepsze (dla ścisłości - grał „Your Touch" Black Keys) to Obi-Wan bardzo szybko przejrzał tę hardą pozę.

\- Jest aż tak źle? - zapytał, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób skłoni mężczyznę do współpracy.

Oj, był w błędzie - i to bardzo.

Tony Stark spojrzał w jego stronę, zmrużył oczy i skrzywił się z pogardą.

\- Słuchaj, obwarzanku...

\- Proszę mu nie przeszkadzać.

Jad z ust bruneta pociekłby pewnie żywym strumieniem, gdyby jeden z jego towarzyszy nie postanowił powstrzymać nadchodzącej katastrofy. Kenobi omal nie zagwizdał z podziwu. Wysoki, przystojny, silny i inteligentny. Właśnie miał przed sobą kogoś, kto zdawał się stworzony do powiększenia szeregów rycerzy jedi.

\- Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzi - zapewnił blondyn z tak nieziemskim uśmiechem, że Obi-Wan nawet nie pomyślał, żeby zwątpić w to stwierdzenie.

\- Och, więc jednak we mnie wierzysz? Co za niespodzianka! - sarknął brunet, najwyraźniej wracając do kłótni z przeszłości. Własne słowa musiały mocno go zaboleć, bo z miną męczennika odwrócił się z powrotem do R2-D2.

\- Chciałem mu tylko pomóc - szepnął Kenobi po części na swoją obronę, a po części dlatego, że po prostu poczuł nieodpartą chęć nawiązania bliższej znajomości z tym niesamowitym człowiekiem.

\- Wiem, ale... - zaczął może-jednak-przyszły-jedi i urwał raptownie, lekko się przy tym rumieniąc. - Przepraszam, że nazwał cię obwarzankiem.

\- To bardzo obraźliwe?

\- Nie, ale nie powinien był tego robić.

Razem podeszli do reszty grupy. Po ustach blondyna błąkał się nieśmiały, bardzo smutny uśmiech i Obi-Wan doszedł do wniosku, że chodziło o coś więcej niż obwarzanek. Może chodziło o to, co powiedział Tony? Co zaszło między tą dwójką? Czy ta wciąż zaogniona rana mogła przeszkodzić im w powrocie do domu? Jeśli tak, Kenobi powinien zrobić wszystko, aby ich pogodzić. Tym bardziej, że obaj wydali mu się niesamowitymi i godnymi szacunku mężczyznami.

\- Mistrzu Kenobi! - zawołał Anakin z oczami płonącymi mieszaniną podniecenia i gniewu. Jak zwykle, wystarczyła tylko chwila żeby się z kimś pokłócił. - Jeśli zostajemy tu na dłużej, powinienem przynieść fotel pilota z któregoś z rozbitych myśliwców.

\- Powiedziałem, że to nie potrzebne - syknął drobny brunet, odpychając podejrzanie wyglądającego osobnika w hełmie, który niepokojąco tłumił zasięg mocy Obi-Wana.

\- Charles, nie powinieneś się forsować...

\- Eriku, rozmawialiśmy już o tym!

\- Myśliwce? - zdziwiła się rudowłosa kobieta. Kształtne usta wygięły się w niepokojącym uśmiechu. - Co o tym myślisz Steve?

Pytanie skierowane było do tego cudownego blondyna, którym Kenobi już i tak wystarczająco się zachwycił. Teraz, do jego wizerunku musiał dodać również fakt, że najprawdopodobniej dla części nieznajomych był kimś w rodzaju dowódcy czy innego autorytetu.

\- Myślę, że wszystkie trzeba przeszukać i zabrać z nich rzeczy, które mogą się nam przydać - stwierdził Steve i posłał przy tym Anakinowi uśmiech tak pełen aprobaty, że młodzieniec prawie się speszył. Cóż. Prawie. - Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli Erik i Natasha ci pomogą?

Przez twarz mężczyzny w hełmie przemknęło zaskoczenie. Co ciekawe, nie dotyczyło ono faktu, że Steve w sposób pośredni wydał mu polecenie. Chodziło raczej o to, że użył jego imienia, co według tych ludzi zarezerwowane było raczej dla ludzi połączonych więzami przyjaźni. Czyżby blondyn zamierzał wykorzystać trudną sytuację do zażegnania sporów? Bardzo, bardzo sprytne.

\- Mistrzu?

\- Idź, Anakinie. Coś mi mówi, że zostaniemy tu na dłużej.

Drugie zdanie Kenobi dodał szeptem, bojąc się, że znów zostanie nazwany obwarzankiem. Wolał też nie niepokoić swoim pesymizmem pozostałych zagubionych w tym dziwnym wymiarze nieszczęśników.

* * *

Jeśli macie jakieś propozycje - zamieniam się w słuch ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Mam wrażenie, że jest ze mną coraz gorzej :( Ech. Trzymajcie kciuki! Niedługo powinno jednak zacząć się rozkręcać ;)

* * *

Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, ten przedziwny wymiar miał własną nazwę - piękną i wymowną, jak wszystkie nazwy nadawane wszechrzeczy przez władców Asgardu. Potem przekształcono go w więzienie i stare miano wyszło z użycia. Z biegiem czasu cierpliwość Odyna względem jeńców zaczęła topnieć - zamiast wysyłać ich do onirycznego świata, wolał skazywać nieszczęśników na dożywocie w kamieniołomach. W takiej sytuacji piękna nazwa zwyczajnie przestała być potrzebna.

Z jednej strony Loki doskonale rozumiał postępowanie Wszechojca, z drugiej jednak nie mógł się nadziwić jego głupocie. W rzeczywistości nie zdobywał przecież taniej siły roboczej, a całe jedynie zastępy potencjalnych buntowników.  
Książę Kłamstw uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Skąd Odyn mógł wiedzieć, że tym, co należało odebrać jeńcom nie była wolność a nadzieja?  
Wysyłając przybranego syna do zawieszonej między światami samotni, nie pomyślał nawet, by odebrać mu możliwość władania magią. Ucięte dłonie, wyłupione oczy, wyrwany język, wypalone nozdrza - kto jak kto, ale Odyn powinien doskonale wiedzieć, jak niewiele potrzeba, by unieszkodliwić czarodzieja i jednocześnie pozostawić go przy życiu.  
\- Nie, to nie. Twoja strata, stary głupcze - Loki zaśmiał się złośliwie i dziarskim krokiem ruszył w stronę niecodziennej, magicznej emanacji. Niewiele brakowało, a zacząłby nawet nucić pod nosem (i to, niestety, zapewne jedną z tych irytujących i zarazem wpadających w ucho melodii śmiertelników).  
Tajemniczy mag, kimkolwiek był, mógł mu pomóc w ucieczce. Jakoś się tu przecież dostał, prawda? Nie przybywałby do tego cholernego pustkowia, gdyby nie znał wrót, którymi można wrócić. Tak, tak właśnie musiało być. Skoro był czarodziejem - musiał być mądry albo przynajmniej sprytny. Głupi czarodzieje umierali od razu. Cóż, magia w genialny sposób dokonywała naturalnej selekcji.  
Bez trudu dostrzegł nieznajomego pomiędzy drzewami. Dumnie wyprostowany, z wrodzonym majestatem przemierzał bezkresną puszczę. Długie, srebrzyste włosy zdawały się żyć własnym życiem, zupełnie jakby każdy pukiel został powołany do istnienia jedynie po to, by pomnażać chwałę swego posiadacza.  
Ze szczęścia Loki omal nie podskoczył. Nie dość, że jego potencjalny sprzymierzeniec dysponował ogromną mocą, to jeszcze zdecydowanie było na czym oko zawiesić. Co za cudowne zwycięstwo!

Thranduil czuł na sobie czyjeś przenikliwe spojrzenie, ale postanowił nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Ktokolwiek siedział mu na ogonie, nie mógł mieć złych zamiarów. Jego magia zdawała się wystarczająco silna, by mógł zagrozić nawet królowi Mrocznej Puszczy, zatem gdyby chciał walczyć - Thranduil zapewne byłby już martwy.  
Nie, nie chodziło tu bynajmniej o fałszywą skromność. W magicznej aurze nieznajomego kryło się coś złowrogiego, niebezpiecznego i obrzydliwego. Tacy jak on nie mieli skrupułów przed zabijaniem niczego się niespodziewających nieznajomych. A prawda była taka, że Thranduil kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że zastanie kogoś w swej samotni. Przez kilka upokarzająco długich chwil stanowił doskonały cel i nawet teraz znajdował się na łasce obcego maga.  
Mimo to królewska duma kazała mu udowodnić wszem i wobec, że nie przestraszy się groźby, bez względu na to, od kogo pochodziła.  
\- Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz za mną iść? - zapytał Thranduil, siląc się na swobodę.  
\- To zależy, gdzie właściwie idziemy.  
Nieznajomy w jednej chwili znalazł się tuż obok. Kto wie? Może od samego początku szli ramię w ramię? Złośliwe iskry migające w zielonych oczach maga kazały królowi zwątpić w całą otaczającą ich rzeczywistość.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że idziemy gdzieś razem - odpowiedział powoli władca Mrocznej Puszczy, jednocześnie oceniając wzrokiem mężczyznę. Smukłe ciało i sprężysty krok dowodziły, iż przeszedł szkolenie nie tylko jako mag, ale i wojownik. Sięgające ramion kruczoczarne włosy i gładka, blada cera kontrastowały ze sobą, potęgując powab nieznajomego.  
\- Masz coś przeciwko temu?  
\- Liczyłem na chwilę samotności.  
Postać nieznajomego rozpłynęła się w wybuchu zielonej mgły jedynie po to, by chwilę potem mógł znów się zmaterializować.  
\- Tyle wystarczy? - zapytał z niewinnym uśmiechem.  
Thranduil poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, iż powinien był się wściec albo przynajmniej obrazić. Zamiast tego pozwolił sobie na krótki śmiech. Och, na Pradawne Drzewa! Kiedy po raz ostatni się śmiał?  
\- Zatem? Gdzie idziemy?  
\- Czy to ważne?  
\- Poniekąd.  
\- Doprawdy?  
\- Po prostu szukam drzwi.  
\- Gdzie chcesz trafić?  
\- Gdziekolwiek.  
Władca Mrocznej Puszczy pokiwał głową. Ta krótka wymiana zdań pozwoliła mu dowiedzieć się bardzo wiele. W rzeczywistości słowa nie liczyły się wcale aż tak bardzo - ważniejsze były falowania aury, mogące wyrazić znacznie więcej niż emocje czy mimika twarzy. W kilka chwil poznał nie tylko problem, z którym zmagał się nieznajomy, ale i coś znacznie ważniejszego.  
Jego imię.  
Imię, które zmieniało się z każdą chwilą.  
Loki, syn Odyna, króla Asgardu.  
Loki, syn Laufeya, króla Jotunheimu.  
Loki, brat Thora, władcy piorunów.  
Loki, Książę Kłamstw.  
Nieznajomy zdawał się nie tyle władać ułudą, ile raczej istniał tylko dzięki niej. Prawda o nim zwyczajnie nie istniała. Był wyłącznie zlepkiem wykluczających się informacji; potężnym istnieniem zawieszonym pomiędzy iluzjami.  
Stary elf nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę co właściwie nim powodowało. Litość? Współczucie? Sympatia? Dlaczego nieznacznym gestem odblokował pieczęci broniące wstępu do magicznej twierdzy, do której nikogo nigdy przedtem nie wpuścił?  
Miraż rozwiał się ukazując ich oczom polanę i stojące w jej sercu ogromne drzewo-dom.  
\- Och, więc to tutaj chowa się przed obowiązkami król Mrocznej Puszczy - rzucił Loki niby od niechcenia. Niestety, magiczne rozpoznanie działało w obie strony.  
\- Powinieneś już wiedzieć, po co tu przybyłem.  
\- Wiem doskonale. I wiem również, że samotność wcale nie rozwiąże twojego problemu.  
\- Co zatem proponujesz?  
\- Odrobinę rozrywki.  
Uśmiech Lokiego przywodził na myśl psychopatę rozkoszującego się patroszeniem orków. Niby nie można powiedzieć, że robił coś złego, a jednak nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby na to patrzeć.  
Thranduil wiedział, że nie powinien pytać. Jednak raz rozbudzoną ciekawość trudno z powrotem uśpić. Dlatego właśnie w skupieniu słuchał o grupie śmiertelników, która przez przypadek trafiła do wymiaru pustki oraz o pomysłach Lokiego, jak można uczynić ich życie jeszcze trudniejszym. I chociaż władca Mrocznej Puszczy nie był złym elfem, nagle zapragnął odreagować na ludziach na tyle głupich, by zagubić się między wymiarami.  
\- Od czego chciałbyś zacząć? - zapytał Thranduil, znów czując się jak podniecony młodzik.  
\- Na pierwszy ogień niech pójdą zaklęcia nasenne. Potem...  
\- Afrodyzjak.  
\- Masz ochotę patrzeć, jak oni...  
\- Powiedziałeś, że się nienawidzą.  
\- Och, rzeczywiście. Tak. To może być bardzo, bardzo ciekawe.  
Wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy i schowali się w drzewie-domu, a całą polanę - w potężnej iluzji.

Zapowiadała się wyśmienita zabawa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chyba wyszło smutno-absurdalnie... Chyba. Nie wiem. Już zupełnie się pogubiłam o,0

* * *

Obóz, który udało się im rozbić, okazał się zaskakująco przyjemnym miejscem. W centrum płonęło wesoło ognisko, dookoła poukładali pnie, a nieco dalej poustawiali fotele z rozbitych myśliwców, które miały zastąpić łóżka. Choć wyprawa po skarby buntowników zaczęła się od widma rychłej katastrofy, szybko okazało się, że Nat i Anakin mają zaskakująco dużo wspólnych poglądów, a ich poczucie humoru bardzo odpowiadało Erikowi. Cóż, to rzeczywiście niezbyt wiele, ale w zupełności wystarczyło do zawarcia tymczasowego rozejmu.

Siedzieli teraz przy ognisku, śmiali się, żartowali i zajadali się dziwnymi owocami. Tak swoją drogą - owoce okazały się kolejnym pozytywnym zaskoczeniem. Jako pierwszy odważył się ich spróbować Obi-Wan. Zerwał z drzewa okrągły, wyjątkowo niebieski owoc i wgryzł się w niego ostrożnie. Przed tym zapewnił wszystkich, że jego zdolności rycerza jedi pozwolą zneutralizować działanie każdej możliwej trucizny.

Żadnej trucizny jednak nie było. Jedynie miękki miąższ i słodki sok. Już po kilku gryzach mistrz Kenobi zaczął się śmiać z ulgi - dzięki owocom na pewno nie umrą z głodu. Dopiero, gdy wszyscy już się najedli do syta Obi-Wan nabrał podejrzeń, że cudowne owoce mogą mieć działanie silnie narkotyzujące, ale wtedy nie miało to już dla niego większego znaczenia.

Jedynie Steve Rogers nie poddał się rozluźniającemu działaniu błękitnych jabłek. Serum superżołnierza bardzo skutecznie chroniło go przed działaniem większości środków odurzających, co tym razem wcale nie było mu na rękę. Tylko kilka razy w życiu miał ochotę schlać się do nieprzytomności - i teraz właśnie odczuwał palącą potrzebę przejścia na nietrzeźwą stronę mocy. Zamiast jednak usiąść wraz z innymi i chociaż udawać, że jest w porządku, postanowił zrobić szczegółowy rekonesans.

Bardzo, bardzo szczegółowy. Im dłuższy, tym lepiej.

Ignorował zupełnie zaczepne spojrzenia, jakie rzucali mu Nat i Charles. Cholera, Romanov mógł jeszcze jako tako zrozumieć, ale Xavier? Czy naprawdę musiał grzebać Rogersowi w głowie i odkrywać prawdziwą przyczynę jego niepokoju? I wyjaśnienie, że po prostu skanował umysłem całą okolicę, wcale Steve'a nie satysfakcjonowało.

Dobrze, martwił się o Starka - i co w tym złego? Było to jak najbardziej wskazanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że Tony nic nie jadł i nie zrobił sobie ani chwili przerwy. Cały czas pracował z małym małym, śmiesznym robotem w nadziei, że w końcu zdoła odkryć gdzie trafili i jak mogą wrócić do domu.

To była jednak tylko połowa problemu. Rogersa dużo bardziej martwiło nastawienie Starka do otoczenia. Geniusz nie pozwalał nikomu sobie pomóc. Odpędzał nawet Skywalkera, który przecież miał większe doświadczenie we współpracy z R2-D2.

Ktoś inny zapewne by sobie odpuścił. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego pewnie nie byłoby w ogóle takiego problemu. Ale ponieważ chodziło właśnie o Rogersa i Starka - sprawa była dużo bardziej skomplikowana.

\- Czego chcesz? - warknął Tony, jakimś cudem odgadując, że Steve do niego podszedł.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie potrzebujesz pomocy.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto potrzebuje pomocy?

\- Wszyscy potrzebujemy pomocy - prychnął Rogers, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Po prostu nie widzę sposobu w jaki mógłbyś mi pomóc przy R2.

\- Ale może mógłbym zrobić coś innego.

\- Szczerze wątpię.

\- Tony, ja...

\- Rogers, wystarczy - westchnął Stark, a irytacja w jego głosie ostatecznie przekonała Steve'a, by jednak sobie odpuścić. - Nie potrafię tak, rozumiesz? To nie ma sensu. Nie potrafię już na tobie polegać.

Po raz pierwszy Steve nie poczuł palącej potrzeby posiadania ostatniego zdania. Rezygnacja Starka odebrała mu wszelką wolę walki. Sprzeczanie się, kłócenie, godzenie - to nie miało już sensu. Rany, które zadali sobie nawzajem podczas Wojny Domowej, równie okrutnej co bezsensownej, miały najprawdopodobniej nigdy się nie zagoić.

Dlatego dał za wygraną.

Albo raczej - odpuścił do momentu, w którym powietrze przesiąknęło nocnym chłodem. Wtedy poszedł do Starka jeszcze raz. Nie zamierzał już jednak strzępić sobie języka, bo i kłócenie się o to, czy jest zimno, czy też nie, byłoby przejawem skrajnego absurdu. Zignorował bardzo jednoznaczny uśmiech Nat oraz fakt, że Charles zaczął chichotać (choć przecież sam nie był lepszy, biorąc pod uwagę jego relacje z Erikiem), chwycił pierwszy z brzegu wolny koc przyniesiony przez Anakina i ruszył w stronę Starka. Nawet nie próbował nic mówić. Po prostu zarzucił mu na ramiona płachtę grubej tkaniny i czym prędzej się oddalił.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia ile zamieszania wywołał tym niecnym postępkiem w głowie Tony'ego. Skonfundowany geniusz przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafił zrozumieć, co się właściwie stało. Po prostu - w jednej chwili przestał marznąć. Pochłonięty bez reszty przez mapy R2-D2 nie zauważył nawet, w którym momencie się to stało. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, kto był za to odpowiedzialny.

Każdy, poza Rogersem, spróbowałby coś powiedzieć.

Co to miało znaczyć? Jak powinien to rozumieć? Czy nie dał Rogersowi jasno do zrozumienia, że wszystko między nimi skończone? Że najwyraźniej nigdy nie zdołają się dogadać i już zawsze będą zajmować odmienne stanowiska w absolutnie każdej kwestii?

Dlaczego zatem Rogersowi tak bardzo zależało? Dlaczego nie zamierzał odpuścić? Czy nie dostał tego, na czym najbardziej mu zależało? Czy przywrócenie do łask tego cholernego Barnesa nie było tym, na czym najbardziej mu zależało?

Nie. Pytanie powinno raczej brzmieć: dlaczego Starka tak bardzo to bolało?

R2, zmartwiony niespodziewaną melancholią, która opanowała jego nowego przyjaciela, zaczął wydawać z siebie pocieszające, robocie dźwięki. Tony z wdzięcznością poklepał go metalowej obudowie. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był zmęczony. Podniósł się, otrzepał z pyłu i ruszył do obozu. Już z daleka zauważył Charlesa, Erika i Anakina pochrapujących sobie w najlepsze na fotelach i momentalnie poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Jeden fotel wciąż był wolny. Jeśli się pospieszy...

Ledwie dotarł do kręgu światła rzucanego przez ognisko, zatrzymał się i omal nie zaklął. Obok pustego fotela leżał Rogers, zawinięty w gruby koc. Z jakiegoś powodu fakt, że Kapitan Paski i Gwiazdki tak perfidnie i jednoznacznie ustąpił mu miejsce, dodatkowo rozwścieczył Starka.

Nie zdążył jednak wybuchnąć ani zrobić nic, czego by potem żałował.

\- I tak położyłby się na ziemi - szepnęła Nat z irytująco wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Twoja wygoda była tylko pretekstem.

\- Aż tak bardzo gardzi wygodami? - sarknął Stark. Zmęczenie wzięło w nim górę nad dumą i przysiadł na brzegu fotela.

\- Twierdzi, że do nich nie przywykł. Że kiedyś łóżka były znacznie twardsze, a od kiedy został potraktowany serum i tak musiał spać na pryczach, często bez materaca, albo po prostu na gołej ziemi.

Przez krótką chwilę Tony zamierzał rzucić jakimś zgryźliwym komentarzem. Zawsze przecież wyobrażał sobie, że Steve Rogers i Howard Stark korzystali z życia ile tylko mogli; za dnia odnosili miażdżące zwycięstwa nad żołnierzami Hydry, a w nocy tarzali się po jedwabnej pościeli z rzeszami ofiarnych niewiast (choć ostatnimi czasy Rogersa potrafił wyobrazić sobie w łóżku wyłącznie z Barnesem i wizje te ani trochę mu się nie podobały).

Zawinął się ciaśniej w koc, chcąc w ten sposób ukryć koszmarne skrępowanie. Dorastał w przeświadczeniu, że wie absolutnie wszystko o Kapitanie Ameryce, że żaden, ale to żaden szczegół z jego życia go nie zaskoczy. I trwałby dalej w błogiej niewiedzy, gdyby pewne rogate bóstwo nie postanowiło pobawić się w berka ze swoim bratem, przyodzianym w maminą firankę. Zupełnie jakby tam u nich, w Asgardzie, nie było miejsca na takie przepychanki.

Wtedy właśnie okazało się, że Kapitan Ameryka z filmów i komiksów jest postacią całkowicie fikcyjną. Wcale nie był rozkosznym, cukierkowym, praworządnym żołnierzykiem w kolorowym wdzianku. Złośliwy, często okrutny i małomówny, a do tego jeszcze ledwie tłumił w sobie dzikie anarchistyczne i autodestrukcyjne zapędy. Doskonały żołnierz? No, raczej nie bardzo.

I wszystko byłoby super, gdy skończyło się na tym rozczarowaniu. Gdyby Tony nie doszedł do wniosku, że ten niepokorny, agresywny i zarazem cudownie nadopiekuńczy Kapitan podoba mu się znacznie bardziej, niż to przerysowane wyobrażenie z dzieciństwa. Zapewne nie zależałoby mu wtedy tak bardzo, by posiąść go na własność, mieć tylko dla siebie, bez konieczności dzielenia się z nikim - a już w szczególności z cyborgiem z odmrożonym mózgiem.

\- Nie wiem, czy wolno mi o to pytać, ale dlaczego właściwie tak bardzo nienawidzisz kogoś, kto się o ciebie troszczy? - zapytał Obi-Wan. Wojownik siedział obok Natashy; zapewne oboje postanowili, że jako pierwsi będą pełnić nocną wartę.

\- To nie ja go nienawidzę. To on gardzi mną - prychnął Stark bez przekonania.

Romanov przewróciła wymownie oczami.

\- Doprawdy? Po czym to poznałeś? Po tym, że się o ciebie martwi? Że bez przerwy zachowuje się tak, jakby twoja zbroja miała kompletnie przerdzewieć od wilgoci jeśli choć na chwilę spuści cię z oczu?

\- On i Barnes...

\- Bucky? - Nat nie dawała za wygraną. Najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiła wylewając z karminowych ust rwące potoki ironii. - Och, Bucky ma na ten temat własną teorię. Uważa, że ktoś zatrudnił Steve'a jako niańkę. I to wcale nie jest śmieszne, Tony. Pepper omal nie udusiła się ze śmiechu, jak ją o to zapytał. A następna na liście podejrzanych jest Maria Hill. Chcesz mieć na sumieniu Marię Hill? No ja myślę, że nie! Lepiej to wszystko sprostuj, bo bez niej TARCZA długo nie pociągnie.

Dawno nie widział Natashy w tak dobrym nastroju. Tym absurdalnym wywodem zdołała poprawić Starkowi humor, co ostatnimi czasy nie udawało się nawet Peterowi. Peterowi, który z dziecięcym uporem powtarzał, że Kapitan Ameryka i Iron Man są jego nowymi rodzicami. I z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nikt nie próbował wyprowadzić smarka z błędu.

Tony uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Wiesz, Obwarzanku, są takie spory, w których obie strony mają rację i nikt nie zamierza pozwolić na kompromis - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. Już po pierwszym słowie zrozumiał, że właśnie to było mu potrzebne.

Wyrzucić z siebie wspomnienia o Wojnie. Pozbyć się ich, zostawić za sobą i ruszyć ku lepszej przyszłości. Tak przecież postępował ze wszystkim, co go przerastało, irytowało i gnębiło. I zawsze potem czuł się o niebo lepiej. Kto wie? Może Kenobi okaże się lepszym terapeutą niż Bruce?


	6. Chapter 6

Przepraszam, że w tym tygodniu tak krótko, ale jestem zawalona poświątecznymi zaległościami i padam na nos z niewyspania. No i lepiej mało niż wcale, prawda? :)

* * *

Thor mknął ponad milczącą gęstwiną drzew, rozglądając się rozpaczliwie dookoła. Czuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że nie powiedział przyjaciołom prawdy, ale był rozdarty pomiędzy szczerym uczuciem, jakim darzył Avengers, a ślepym przywiązaniem, które od lat nie pozwalało mu zwątpić w brata.

Prawda była taka, że od razu rozpoznał miejsce, do którego trafili. Doskonale wiedział też, kogo tam spotkają.

Dawno, dawno temu, gdy on i Loki byli jeszcze małymi brzdącami, Odyn zabrał ich na tę koszmarną, więzienną planetę, by pokazać synom, co czeka każdego, kto odważy mu się sprzeciwić. Potem jednak Wszechojciec zaniechał tych praktyk - najwyraźniej uznał, że dożywocie w bezkresnej puszczy to kara zbyt okrutna, nawet dla najgorszych zbrodniarzy.

Władca Asgardu przypomniał sobie o więziennym wymiarze dopiero, gdy po raz kolejny przyszło mu wymierzyć karę przybranemu synowi.

Książę Piorunów zamknął oczy i zaklął pod nosem. Z całego serca potępiał ojca, który nigdy nie doceniał zdolności taktycznych Lokiego, porażającej skuteczności jego strategii i korzyści płynących z zastosowania iluzji na polu bitwy. Owszem, Thor również nie popierał tak nieczystych zagrań - ale zdążył się pogodzić z tym, że Loki w inny sposób walczyć nie tyle nie potrafił, co nie chciał. Cóż złego, że wolał użyć siły umysłu zamiast mięśni? Albo uniknąć walki zawsze, gdy to możliwe? Czyż nie tego właśnie uczył ich ojciec?

Po raz kolejny Thor poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę, że jest faworyzowany. Zbyt późno zaczął się wstawiać za bratem. Zbyt późno zrozumiał, że dla Odyna Loki nigdy nie był synem.

Chciał naprawić ten błąd. Starał się z całych sił. Najwyraźniej jednak rozpacz w sercu Lokiego urosła do takich rozmiarów, że miłość brata nie miała szans na jej ukojenie. Żal przerodził się w nienawiści i nic już nie zostało z drobnego, uroczego chłopca, którego Wszechmatka Frigga uczyła magii.

A teraz Thor chciał błagać go o pomoc...

Wiedział doskonale, na jakich warunkach Loki został zesłany do więzienia. Wciąż pamiętał też chłód oczu brata, gdy Odyn wydawał wyrok. Złowieszczy śmiech poskromionego Laufeysona, prowadzonego przez portal przez szesnastu strażników, do tej pory nawiedzał go w snach.

Jaki miał wybór?

Nie wątpił w zdolności Tony'ego Starka, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że od czasu Wojny Domowej myśli midgardzkiego geniusza zdecydowanie zbyt często krążyły wokół osobistych problemów, nie pozwalając mu skupić się na czymkolwiek innym.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że i tak powinien spotkać się z Lokim, który już zapewne wiedział o niespodziewanych gościach. Tak przynajmniej tłumaczył to sobie asgardzki książę, w duchu ciesząc się jak małe dziecko na myśl o niechybnym pojednaniu z bratem.

Cóż, kto jak kto, ale Thor uwielbiał się łudzić.

W jego umyśle zrodziła się piękna wizja, jak to przyprowadzi Lokiego do zrozpaczonych Avengers, Loki odeśle ich wszystkich do domu, a potem Avengers, kierowani poczuciem wdzięczności i współczuciem dla biednego, samotnego maga, wstawią się za nim u Odyna. I Loki też zostanie Mścicielem. A potem urządzą wielką biesiadę i zaproszą wszystkich przyjaciół, a skąpo ubrane dziewoje będą im wciąż dolewać miodu do kufli.

I będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Tak właśnie myślał sobie biedny, naiwny Thor. Mhm, nie inaczej. (Warto w tym momencie dodać, że z jakiegoś powodu w tych wizjach Loki również był bardzo skąpo ubrany i w przeciwieństwie do rzeczonych dziewoj - bardzo chętny.)

Myślał tak, aż do chwili, w której w końcu udało mu się znaleźć Lokiego.

Pięknego, smukłego i cholernie seksownego Lokiego, paskudnie z czegoś zadowolonego, w towarzystwie równie apetycznego nieznajomego mężczyzny.

\- Witaj, bracie - syknął Kłamca, wkładając w te dwa niewinne słowa tyle jadu, iż wszystkie sielankowe marzenia Thora poszły schować się pod kocyk i płakać z rozpaczy. A szkoda, bo ten skąpo odziany Loki zaczął właśnie mówić coś o zlizywaniu piany z wielkiego kufla Księcia Piorunów...


	7. Chapter 7

Loki spojrzał z góry na przybranego brata. Najchętniej zaśmiałby się mu w twarz, wykpił go, napawał się jego zagubieniem i desperacją. Czy tak nie byłoby dla nich wszystkich najlepiej? Czy nie byłoby to najlepsze dla Lokiego? Z pewnością byłoby prostsze, bardziej jednoznaczne, mniej wymagające.

\- Loki - szepnął Thor z mieszaniną zachwytu i rozpaczy. Najwyraźniej jednak przezwyciężył oba te uczucia i pozwolił wygrać obłudnie niewinnej braterskiej miłości, bo rzucił się na Lokiego, chwycił w ramiona i bezczelnie zaczął go podduszać. - Jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć!

Cóż za absurdalne stwierdzenie. Dużo lepiej niż „widzieć" pasowałoby „zmacać". Rozdarty pomiędzy braterską miłością i jakimiś zbereźnymi nawykami śmiertelników, najwyraźniej miał duże problemy z podjęciem jednoznacznej decyzji, co zrobić z rękami. Loki zapewne pamiętałby, aby go upomnieć, gdyby tylko Thor nie pachniał tak cudownie, nie wznosił się nad nim tak władczy, zachłanny, ponętny...

\- Przyjacielu, czy mógłbyś mi zdradzić, kim jest nasz niezwykły gość? - zapytał Thranduil, bezczelnie przypominając o swojej obecności.

Ale może to i lepiej, że przypomniał, bo Loki po raz kolejny zapomniał, czego absolutnie, ale to pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mu robić. Gwałtownie i bardzo jednoznacznie odepchnął od siebie brata.

Tak, byli przecież braćmi. Musiał o tym pamiętać. Wciąż i wciąż pamiętać. Gdy był zupełnie sam i gdy mając Thora na wyciągnięcie ręki nie marzył o niczym innym niż samotność.

\- To mój brat, Thor - wypluł z siebie Loki, zupełnie jakby nie potrafił wymyślić większej obelgi.

Czyżby zadowolenie przemknęło przez przystojną twarz Thranduila? Niby z czego się tak cieszył? Fakt, może i dbał o siebie, ale nawet ślepiec zauważyłby, że Król Mrocznej Puszczy do najmłodszych nie należał. Jeśli ostrzył sobie zęby na młode i soczyste ciało Thora, to mógł chociaż ukryć się za jakąś bardziej kuszącą iluzją.

Nie, żeby jeszcze chwilę wcześniej Loki uważał Thranduila za bardzo atrakcyjnego. Pff! No gdzieżby!

\- Czemu zawdzięczamy twoją wizytę, zacny Thorze?

\- Wraz z moimi drogimi przyjaciółmi trafiłem tu w wyniku niefortunnego wypadku - odparł asgardzki książę, szczęśliwy, iż mógł wreszcie przyznać się komuś do swego fatalnego położenia. - Wiedziałem, że zastanę tu mego brata, który...

\- Nie jestem w stanie wam pomóc - Loki dość obcesowo przerwał tę stanowczo zbyt entuzjastyczną wypowiedź. Nie potrafiłby stwierdzić, co bardziej go rozgniewało: to, że brat cały aż puchł z dumy pod bacznym spojrzeniem Thranduila (zupełnie jakby miał jakiekolwiek powody do dumy), czy też fakt, że Thranduil pożerał Thora wzrokiem. - Wiesz doskonale, że moja magia została zapieczętowana w taki sposób, abym nie mógł sięgnąć nią poza ten wymiar.

\- Może w takim razie zechcesz skorzystać z mojej pomocy? - zaproponował uprzejmie stary elf.

„Nie!" krzyczałyby oczy Lokiego, gdyby miały usta.

\- Będę dozgonnie wdzięczny za twą pomoc, panie - odparł Thor, kłaniając się przy tym dwornie.

\- Dozgonnie? Nie ma takiej potrzeby, drogi Thorze - zaśmiał się Thranduil, podchodząc powoli do asgardzkiego księcia. - Myślę, że znajdziemy jakiś przyjemniejszy sposób, abyś mi się odwdzięczył.

„Cholera! Dlaczego on nie ucieka? Czy ten idiota nie zdaje sobie sprawy w jakim znalazł się niebezpieczeństwie?" myślał rozpaczliwie Loki, próbując dawać bratu ostrzegawcze znaki za plecami elfa. Wiedział doskonale, kto ponosi winę za rozochocenie Thranduila. Przecież Loki sam zapewniał go, że może się bawić absolutnie każdym ze zbłądzonych wędrowców. A teraz miał za to zapłacić - ciałem biednego, głupiutkiego Thora.

Ale przecież jeszcze nie wszystko stracone! Wystarczy tylko, że da bratu do zrozumienia, by brał nogi za pas. Tyle powinno w zupełności wystarczyć!

Władca piorunów najwyraźniej w końcu zrozumiał, co Loki tak rozpaczliwie próbował mu przekazać, bo zmarszczył brwi (to był chyba jego synonim dla robienia poważnej i lekko zagniewanej miny) i zapytał:

\- Czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć, co to za sposób, panie?

\- Och, zapewniam, że ci się spodoba - wymruczał śpiewnie Thranduil sprawiając tym samym, że po plecach Lokiego przemknęły zimne dreszcze.

To zdecydowanie nie skończy się dobrze.


	8. Chapter 8

Hue, hue, hue - dzisiaj może i krótko, ale za to z samego rana :P

* * *

Zasadniczo Charles Xavier postanowił, że nie będzie podsłuchiwać. W końcu opowieść Starka skierowana była nie do ogółu zgromadzonych (z których znaczna większość albo głęboko spała, albo przynajmniej udawała, że to robi), a jedynie do tajemniczego rycerza z innej galaktyki (tudzież uniwersum). Chociaż z perspektywy telepaty podsłuchiwanie było o tyle ciekawsze, iż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kto jeszcze podsłuchuje.

Cóż, Kapitanowi doprawdy trzeba było pogratulować zdolności aktorskich. To, jak wyrównywał i pogłębiał oddech czy też dbał o powstrzymywanie zbyt jednoznacznej mimiko twarzy - czysta poezja. Można by nawet wysnuć teorię, że dzielny żołnierz minął się z powołaniem, że nie front a scena powinna być miejscem jego wojen.

Niestety, przez zamknięte oczy Charles nie mógł podziwiać w pełni zdolności nowego przyjaciela. Z perwersyjną dokładnością śledził natomiast myśli Rogersa.

I gdyby tylko mógł - śmiałby się w głos.

Ludzka komedia dziejąca się na jego oczach (a może raczej - jego trzecim oku) miała bowiem dwa bieguny. Jednym był właśnie bezczelnie przysłuchujący się Steve. Drugim natomiast Tony, opowiadający historię o swej zdradzonej przyjaźni i nadziei, której podcięto skrzydła, zajadający się przy tym narkotyzującymi owocami.

Nie przeszkadzało też zupełnie Charlesowi, że sam zjadł tych jabłek kusiciela przynajmniej o jedno zbyt wiele. Choć z drugiej strony - może właśnie dzięki temu odważył się jednak przyznać, że nie śpi.

Stark zdecydowanie nie był głupi. Nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Nie po raz pierwszy też miał do czynienia z narkotykami. Nawet takimi, które w odpowiedniej dawce zaczynają działać jak afrodyzjak. Cóż, ekscentryczni miliarderzy mają dostęp do bardzo ekskluzywnych środków rozweselających. Dlatego właśnie, skończywszy swą opowieść, oznajmił enigmatycznie, iż potrzebuje chwili samotności.

A Charles wiedział, że to jedyna i niepowtarzalna okazja, by naprawić zniszczenia poczynione podczas Wojny Domowej.

\- Powinieneś za nim iść - rzucił z sugestywnym uśmiechem w stronę Rogersa.

\- Powiedział, że chce być sam - prychnął Steve, wyraźnie niezadowolony, iż jego podsłuchiwanie zostało zdemaskowane. Usiadł i w nerwowym geście zmierzwił sobie włosy. Nie, żeby rada Charlesa mu nie odpowiadała. Po prostu czułby się bardzo niezręcznie po raz kolejny narzucając się Tony'emu.

\- Podsłuchiwaliście? - jęknęła z rozczarowaniem Natasha.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, by ktoś nam tego zabraniał. - Uwaga Xaviera była na tyle przekonująca, że agentka postanowiła jednak nikogo nie karcić. Tym bardziej, iż bardzo szybko niezawodna, kobieca intuicja pomogła jej uświadomić sobie, do czego mają doprowadzić zachęty telepaty. - Steve, Stark to dupek, a cechą wspólną dupków jest mówienie czego innego niż to, co myślą.

\- Nie sądzę... - Rogers bronił się ostatkiem sił, niemal już zupełnie przekonany. Brakowało tylko jednego.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, Steve - stwierdziła Natasha.

Po słowach Rosjanki Kapitan wyskoczył jak z procy i pomknął między drzewa. No, może to lekka przesada, ale nie trzeba było dysponować rozbudowaną wyobraźnią, by wyobrazić sobie, jak kurz spektakularnie wzbija się w powietrze za niestrudzonym pogromcą nazistów.

Charles mimowolnie zachichotał. Co go bardziej rozbawiło? Absurd sytuacji, obłuda blondyna czy może raczej świadomość tego, do czego najprawdopodobniej właśnie doprowadził.

\- Cudze problemy rozwiązuje się przyjemniej, prawda?

To jedno, jakże proste pytanie zupełnie wytrąciło Xaviera z równowagi. Zamilkł i spojrzał na Obi-Wana. Spojrzenie mężczyzny było przerażająco przenikliwe. Choć przecież nikt nie powinien być w stanie wedrzeć się do jego umysłu, Charles nagle poczuł się zupełnie odsłonięty, niemal nagi.

Całkiem słusznie, bo mistrz Kenobi czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Musiałby z resztą być ślepcem, aby nie zauważyć spojrzeń, jakie Charles i Erik rzucali sobie nawzajem, gdy zdawało im się, że nikt nie patrzył.


	9. Chapter 9

Coś mi mówi, że za dużo gada narrator, a za mało postaci :( Ale nie wiem, jak to inaczej rozegrać, skoro wszyscy udają, że śpią :P

* * *

Anakin nie zamierzał otwierać oczu. Z jednej strony znacząco przerastał przecież zarówno intelektem jak i zdolnościami wszystkich zagubionych, z drugiej natomiast - cała ta sytuacja przerastała jego.

Rycerze jedi nie powinni angażować się w sprawy zwykłych ludzi. Los jednostki nie powinien nigdy znajdować się dla nich na pierwszym miejscu. Teraz jednak mistrz Kenobi wyraźnie oczekiwał od swego ucznia, aby ten interweniował, aby pomógł tej (no, nie oszukujmy się) bandzie idiotów.

Kim oni w ogóle byli? Co takiego dostrzegł w nich Obi-Wan? Dlaczego tyłek Rogersa prezentował się tak apetycznie, że Skywalker musiał na niego choć przelotnie zerknąć, gdy blondyn oddalał się w pośpiechu, aby...

Cholera jasna! Jak w ogóle można myśleć...? To dwóch mężczyzn...?

Nie! Anakin wyciszył umysł i pospiesznie zatarł w pamięci przerażająco jaskrawe obrazy. I pomyśleć, że mistrz Kenobi tak bardzo zachwycał się tym całym Stevem, a to przecież zboczeniec jakiś i zbereźnik! Czy Obi-Wan w ogóle o tym wiedział?

A co jeśli wiedział? A jeśli to właśnie dlatego...?

Idiotyzm. To absolutnie nieprawdopodobne. Po co niby Obi-Wan miał się zachwycać jakimś zupełnie obcym zboczeńcem, do tego jeszcze zainteresowanym kimś zupełnie innym, skoro pod samym nosem miał kogoś tak doskonałego jak Anakin? Nie wspominając już o tym, że starszy jedi wyraźnie zaznaczył, iż chce pomóc nieznajomym, a nie któregoś z nich uwieść.

Skoro tak, to Anakin powinien nieco bardziej przyłożyć się do swego zadania.

\- Cudze problemy rozwiązuje się przyjemniej, prawda? - zauważył Kenobi, pośrednio dając Skywalkerowi znać, kim powinien zająć się w pierwszej kolejności.

Cokolwiek zaszło między Rogersem i tym jego mechanikiem-geniuszem, Starkiem, było wciąż świeże - istniała zatem możliwość, że sami sobie z tym poradzą. Gorzej miała się sprawa Charlesa i Erika. W ich wzajemnej niechęci doszło do swego rodzaju stagnacji. Chociaż obaj darzyli się ogromnym szacunkiem i niemal braterską miłością, do tego stopnia przyzwyczaili się do stania po dwóch stronach barykady, że szansa na rozejm wydawała się znikoma.

Jakby tego było mało - Anakin miał ogromne problemy z zajrzeniem do umysłów tej dwójki. Xaviera otaczały zadziwiająco silne bariery mentalne, myśli Magneto zaś chowały się za grubą osłoną hełmu. Jak miał im pomóc, skoro tak dobrze zabezpieczyli się przed umysłową manipulacją?

Zniechęcony, postanowił na razie odpuścić. Spróbuje jeszcze raz, gdy już wszyscy się obudzą.

Przypomniał sobie natomiast coś ważniejszego. Ci dziwni ludzie wspominali, że był z nimi ktoś jeszcze. Dlaczego nie wrócił? Może coś mu się stało? Anakin odetchnął głęboko, oczyścił umysł i zaczął medytować. Tylko w ten sposób mógł w miarę szybko określić, gdzie znajduje się podwójnie zagubiony nieznajomy i czy nie trzeba mu pomóc.

Zdolności mentalne jedi to niesamowita sprawa. Jeśli rycerz skupi się wystarczająco mocno, w jednej chwili może ogarnąć umysłem ogromną przestrzeń, co jest niezwykle przydatne, gdy nie ma się żadnej mapy. Metoda ta miała jedną zasadniczą wadę - ktoś musiał pilnować ciała „sondującego" jedi, które było w tym czasie niemal zupełnie bezbronne.

Na szczęście jednak Anakin doskonale wiedział, że mistrz Kenobi nie pozwoli, aby jego ciało spotkała jakakolwiek krzywda.

Pierwszym, na co natrafił umysł młodego jedi, było spotkanie Steve'a i Tony'ego. Bardzo intensywne i, cóż, owocne. Z jednej strony zadziwiające, że tak szybko im poszło, ale z drugiej - w błędzie jest każdy, kto myśli, że trochę macania, wpychania i pocierania ma cokolwiek wspólnego z godzeniem się i rozwiązywaniem problemów. Ile razy zdążą się jeszcze pokłócić? Czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek przestaną sprzeczać się o absolutnie wszystko?

I dlaczego właśnie zaczęli... No, na gwiazdę śmierci! Czy nie mogli poczekać, aż Anakin sięgnie umysłem trochę dalej? To wszystko przez te niewinne, błękitne oczęta Rogersa. W ogóle nie było po nim widać tych perwersyjnych zapędów.

Choć odkrywanie zupełnie nieznanych mu dotąd możliwości męskiego ciała wydało się Anakinowi całkiem kuszące, młody jedi doszedł jednak do wniosku, że odnalezienie brakującego członka (!) drużyny nowych znajomych jest znacznie bardziej naglącym problemem.

Powoli, metr po metrze, rozciągał zasięg świadomości, aż w końcu...

...odbił się od bariery.

Spróbował jeszcze raz - i znów nic z tego nie wyszło. Czyżby osiągnął granice swoich możliwości? Nie, to nie możliwe. Zawsze był w stanie sięgnąć znacznie dalej. A zatem ktoś naprawdę ograniczał jego zasięg.

\- Mistrzu - szepnął zaniepokojony, na tyle jednak cicho, by nie usłyszał go nikt poza Obi-Wanem.

\- Wiem, Anakinie.

\- Czy mam iść...

\- Nie.

\- Ale...

\- Śpij, Anakinie.

Czymkolwiek była ta anomalia - mógł jej poszukać, gdy już się wyśpi. Zdążył dojść do tego wniosku zanim mistrz Obi-Wan wypełnił jego umysł ciepłem matczynych ramion, drapiącym od piasku powietrzem, złotem piętrzących się na horyzoncie wydm. W jednej chwili Anakin znalazł się myślami z powrotem na Tatooine. Zaraz potem spał już smacznie.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyż krótko, ale co ja poradzę - sesja :(  
Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mogę tylko dodać, że oceny mam (nie chwaląc się) wybitne no i pracuję nad jeszcze jednym "malutkim" promptem ;)

* * *

Blade światło świtu pokonało linię horyzontu, po czym przedarło się zuchwale pomiędzy bladymi koranami drzew i musnęło figlarnie złociste włosy Anakina Skywakera. Obi-Wan przyglądał się z rozczuleniem temu cudownemu zjawisku i aż nie mógł się nadziwić, że ta niewinna, pogrążona we śnie twarzyczka, otoczona refleksami najczystszej jasności należała do jego pyskatego i lekkomyślnego ucznia. W tej chwili Ani znów wydał mu się tym samym małym i nieco zagubionym chłopczykiem, którego zabrał przed laty z Tatooine.

Kenobi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Znał Anakina tak długo, a przez myśl mu nawet nie przeszło, że chłopak może mieć taki dryg do bycia swatką!

Jakkolwiek niepoważnie to brzmi - Obi-Wan naprawdę to doceniał. Oznaczało to bowiem, że Skywalker jest zdolny do empatii i orientuje się mniej więcej jak daleko może się posunąć jeśli chodzi o ingerencję w cudze uczucia. A to przecież zawsze wychodziło mu... no, powiedzmy, że nieciekawie.

Dlatego właśnie Kenobi doszedł do wniosku, że odwalił kawał dobrej roboty i kiedyś Anakin jednak, mimo wszystko, wyjdzie na dobrego rycerza Jedi. Należało wprawdzie jeszcze odrobinkę popracować, by nie plątał się tak uparcie pod nogami ambasador Amidali, a potem to już pójdzie z górki.

Hm.

Tak.

Dobrze powiedziane.

Ale właściwie dlaczego?

Dlaczego Anakin miałby trzymać się z dala od Padme?

Ambasador Amidala była szanowana przez cały Senat, łączyły ją również przyjacielskie stosunki z zakonem Jedi. Czy to takie dziwne, że ta piękna, dobra i inteligentna kobieta wzbudziła zainteresowanie młodego rycerza? Biorąc jeszcze pod uwagę fakt, iż Padme ewidentnie lubiła Anakina, a Obi-Wan lubił ich oboje, naprawdę nic nie powinno stać na przeszkodzie, aby zaakceptował dziecinne zauroczenie swojego ucznia.

Cóż, teoretycznie tak. A jednak - zawsze, gdy myślał jednocześnie o Anakinie i Padme, czuł przypływ ogromnego niepokoju. Zupełnie jakby gdzieś w przyszłości czaiło się widmo wielkiej tragedii.

Czy była to wizja, jedna z tych, które przecież rycerze Jedi miewali całkiem często? A może raczej zwykła, przyziemna i całkowicie ludzka zazdrość? Obi-Wan miał przecież prawo czuć się zazdrosny. W końcu im więcej czasu Anakin poświęcał Padme, tym mniej zostawało go na naukę, a jego wyniki w nauce były priorytetem Kenobiego.

Wcale nie chodziło o to, że Obi-Wan chciał częściej przebywać z Anakinem sam na sam. Ani o to, że młodzieniec coraz częściej z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem i zaróżowionymi policzkami patrzył gdzieś w dal, oddając się całkowicie słodkim myślom, zamiast skupić się na swoim mistrzu.

Starszy Jedi z irytacją potrząsnął głową i potarł palcami skronie. Myślenie o tych sprawach okazało się znacznie bardziej wyczerpujące, niż przypuszczał. Coraz bardziej też uświadamiał sobie, że nie ma sensu ukrywać zazdrości. Ani tego, że najzwyczajniej w świecie kochał Anakina.

Tak właśnie. Kochał go. Kochał już w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkali się na Tatooine. Gdy po raz pierwszy obserwował jego umiejętności jako pilota. Gdy odbierał go z ramion matki, aby uczynić rycerzem Jedi - największym, najwspanialszym i najpotężniejszym, jakiego kiedykolwiek nosił ten świat.

Przypomniał sobie wybuch wątpliwości, jaki go wtedy ogarnął. Znał przecież wielu mistrzów, którzy dużo lepiej sprawdziliby się w tej roli. Zanim poznał Anakina uważał za zupełnie naturalne, że to mistrz Yoda powinien zająć się szkoleniem przyszłej głowy zakonu. A teraz - nie potrafił nawet znieść myśli, że ktokolwiek poza nim samym zbliżyłby się do młodego Skywalkera.

Drgnął lekko, poczuwszy na sobie czyjeś niepokojąco przenikliwe spojrzenie. Podniósł wzrok i przygotował się na mentalny policzek, na zemstę ze strony najprawdziwszej prawdy, którą bez skrupułów serwował innym.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi - syknął Charles Xavier, nie bez pokaźnej dozy współczucia.

Obi-Wan nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego przysłowia, ale nikt nie musiał mu go tłumaczyć. Doskonale wiedział, co telepata miał na myśli.


	11. Chapter 11

Bardzo często Tony'emu Starkowi zdarzało się zasnąć po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy tak szybko, że nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, co robił tuż przed wskoczeniem do łóżka. A było to nieco niebezpieczne, zważywszy, iż miał niepokojącą tendencję do wskakiwania do łóżka z kimś. Długi i względnie udany związek z Pepper Potts pomógł mu co prawda nieco okiełznać te dzikie zapędy, ale wciąż wolał rozpoczynać dzień od wypracowanego rytuału.

Nie rozbudzał się do końca. Nie pozwalał, by jego oddech przyspieszył, by serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Poruszał się nieznacznie, urywanymi, sennymi zrywami, czasem mamrocząc coś pod nosem dla niepoznaki - zupełnie jakby wzięła go w objęcia ostatnia senna mara. Podobnie jak zazwyczaj, również i tym razem, to niepozorne wiercenie pomogło mu przynajmniej z grubsza ustalić, w jak bardzo fatalnej sytuacji się znalazł.

Było mu ciepło i dziwnie miękko. Czuł pod szyją czyjeś wyjątkowo muskularne ramię, zatem najprawdopodobniej przygruchał sobie jakiegoś słodkiego kulturystę. Ciekawe połączenie, trzeba przyznać. Tacy mężczyźni bardzo rzadko wpadali na pomysł, by zaczekać do rana, aż ich kochanek się przebudzi tudzież wytrzeźwieje. Jeśli już zostawali, to jedynie dlatego, że zasnęli snem kamiennym, uprzednio zagarnąwszy całą kołdrę i znaczną część łóżka.

Ten kochaś był zupełnie inny. Spał tak, jakby nawet podświadomie troszczył się o wygodę Tony'ego. Cóż, Stark musiał przyznać, że to bardzo miła odmiana, ale z drugiej strony - czy był gotowy złamać serce jakiemuś naiwnemu, żałośnie zakochanemu mięśniakowi? Bardzo męcząca perspektywa.

Poruszył się jeszcze trochę i ostrożnie zaczerpnął głębiej powietrza. Dwa dominujące zapachy podrażniły jego nozdrza. Znał je oba wystarczająco dobrze, by poczuć niepokój.

Uchylił jedną powiekę i w jednej chwili wszystko sobie przypomniał.

\- Puść mnie, Rogers - syknął z obrzydzeniem. Och, nie, nie gardził w tym momencie Kapitanem Mrożonką. Gardził samym sobą. Jak nisko trzeba upaść, żeby tak ochoczo robić za małą łyżeczkę kogoś, z kim jest się w stanie zimnej wojny? I żeby jeszcze chociaż do łyżeczkowania się to ograniczało, Stark mógłby sobie jakoś wybaczyć. Problem polegał na tym, że posunęli się dużo, dużo dalej. No, nie tak daleko, żeby Tony nie mógł uparcie wmawiać sobie teraz, że nic nie zaszło, ale jednak.

Nie musiał spoglądać przez ramię, by wiedzieć, że Rogers robi właśnie minę zbitego szczeniaczka. Blondyn bez słowa, ale za to koszmarnie powoli uwolnił Starka z uścisku i odsunął się, zacierając jakikolwiek widoczny ślad po ich niedawnej bliskości.

\- Nie zamierzałem... - zaczął ostrożnie, z wyraźnie słyszalnym wysiłkiem, ale Stark pospiesznie wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Ale...

\- Po prostu się zamknij.

Dlaczego do tego doszło? Dlaczego Rogers za nim pobiegł? Dlaczego nie zostawił go samego, ale zaczął go dotykać tak rozpaczliwie, zachłannie, zaborczo?

\- Dlaczego? - jęknął Tony pod nosem, nie oczekując żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi.

Żadnej też nie dostał.

Czuł jedynie milczącą obecność Rogersa za swoimi plecami i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie ma pojęcia co z tym fantem zrobić. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał, co zaskakująco delikatne dłonie Kapitana robiły z jego łaknącym dotyku ciałem. Naprawdę upadł na samo dno. Zamiast go wtedy odepchnąć, błagał o więcej, sam więc był sobie winien. Do tej pory nie miał większego problemu, by odepchnąć jakiegokolwiek kochanka. Czym takim wykazał się Rogers (poza oczywistymi rzeczami, takimi jak fakt, że był upartym dupkiem, zapatrzonym w Barnesa i świata poza nim niewidzącym), że tak trudno było go teraz spławić? Trzeba mu było przyznać, że z zaspokajaniem potrzeb Starka nadążał jak jeszcze nikt przedtem, ale bez przesady! Kto jak kto, ale Tony Stark nie mógł przecież przeżywać miłosnych rozterek tylko dlatego, że ktoś wyjątkowo dobrze mu obciągnął.

Prawda?

\- Powinniśmy wracać - zauważył Rogers. Dopiero na te słowa geniusz, playboy, milioner i filantrop w jednej osobie postanowił obdarzyć go spojrzeniem.

Kapitan zdążył wstać. Górował teraz nad Starkiem ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w przeciwną stronę. Nie sposób jednak było nie zauważyć jego zakłopotania - płonące czubki uszu zbyt wyraźnie odcinały się na tle jego jasnych włosów.

\- Co to teraz zmieni? Co zamierzasz im powiedzieć?

\- Że pokłóciliśmy się i poszliśmy spać?

\- Gdybym zamiast kilku malinek miał podbite oko, moglibyśmy spróbować. Chociaż z drugiej strony w naszym przypadku seks z nienawiści chyba najprędzej...

\- O tak. Zwłaszcza wczoraj - prychnął Rogers.

To, że wczoraj Stark łasił się do niego jak kotka w rui, nie oznaczało jeszcze, że robił to z przyjemnością. Po prostu poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę, aby to zrobić. I z jakiegoś powodu Rogers poczuł dokładnie to samo, ale to absolutnie nic nie oznaczało.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie. To zmierzało w bardzo złym kierunku. Jeszcze chwila i może się okazać, że Tony wcale nie nienawidzi Rogersa tak bardzo, jak powinien. Szybko! Musi koniecznie powiedzieć coś podłego!

\- Ledwie Barnes zniknął z horyzontu, a ty już szukasz nowego pana? Nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej rozwiązłości, Rogers.

\- Co ma do tego Bucky?

Kapitan potraktował Starka spojrzeniem chłodnym jak zamarzające wody oceanu. Pięknie. Przegiął wystarczająco, żeby go spławić, czy może jednak za bardzo i teraz powinien ratować życie ucieczką?

\- No wiesz, rzuciłeś mu się na ratunek jak...

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego samego dla Rhodey'ego?

\- Zrobiłbym, ale nie wiem czy...

\- Bo ja zrobiłbym to dla każdego z was. - Spojrzenie Rogersa momentalnie stopniało i głos niebezpiecznie mu się załamał. Zacięcie z jakim zmusił się, by kontynuować sugerowało, że już od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się, co powinien Starkowi powiedzieć i teraz nie zamierza mu odpuścić. - Tak, Stark, nawet dla ciebie. Nawet gdybym był ostatnią osobą na świecie, która wierzy w to, że warto stanąć po twojej stronie. Tak jak Clint dał szansę Natashy. Jak Thor obronił Visiona. Jak ty wstawiłeś się za Bannerem. Jestem w stanie zaakceptować, że nie lubisz Bucky'ego. Twoja strata. Ale jeśli zamierzasz nienawidzić każdego, kto choć trochę go lubi, to powinieneś już teraz zacząć żegnać się ze znajomymi. I najlepiej zacznij od Natashy.

\- Przecież Natasha też go nie lubi!

\- Więc to zapewne seks z nienawiści. Cóż, mój błąd.

Zaraz, zaraz. Natasha sypia z Barnesem? Dlaczego Stark o tym nie wiedział? Dlaczego zamiast wyjawić mu tę świętą prawdę, wolała wciąż popychać go w stronę Rogersa i patrzeć jak...

Niech to.

Cholerna swatka.

\- Po prostu jesteś na mnie zły, bo postanowiłem cię wczoraj wykorzystać. - Tony postanowił mówić cokolwiek, byleby szybko i obraźliwie. Tylko w ten sposób mógł zamaskować narastające przerażenie spowodowane własną głupotą. - To zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę twój rażący brak doświadczenia. Biedactwo, skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że wpadniesz w sidła starego...

Potężne łupnięcie zupełnie zaskoczyło Starka. Rogers uderzył w jedno z pobliskich drzew z taką siłą, że niemal wszystkie owoce pospadały na ziemię. Taki musiał być jednak plan blondyna, bo schylił się po jedno z jabłek, podrzucił je w dłoni, po czym odgryzł na raz niemal połowę. Zlizawszy słodki nektar z ust, odwrócił się i poszedł z powrotem w stronę nie miał pojęcia, że można jeść z taką nonszalancją. I to jego spojrzenie! Zupełnie jakby było coś jeszcze. Coś, co Tony przeoczył, a o czym Rogers wiedział doskonale.

Zaklął pod nosem i odwrócił wzrok. Może i Kapitan Gwiazdki-i-Paski zrobił wielki krok w stronę zwycięstwa, ale wojna wciąż trwała.


	12. Chapter 12

Cała ta sytuacja przypominała jakąś idiotyczną scenę z głupawej komedii. Grupa ludzi, którzy się nie znoszą, zostaje zmuszona do współpracy i nagle się okazuje, że mają wiele wspólnego i tak naprawdę nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań, żeby nie mogli się zaprzyjaźnić. Po prostu cudownie. Czy można marzyć o czymś więcej?

Lehnsherr przewrócił oczami, słysząc, jak po raz kolejny Charles wybucha śmiechem na coś, co powiedział jak zwykle cholernie cudowny Kapitan Ameryka. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że nawet w tak beznadziejnych warunkach koleś wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie aktora, kulturysty i gwiazdy porno? O czym oni mogli rozmawiać? Mieli jakieś wspólne tematy? Jakim cudem ktoś tak inteligentny, jak profesor Charles Xavier mógł znaleźć wspólny język z jakimś chłopcem na posyłki?

Erik rozgramiał ich wzrokiem tak zapamiętale, że nie zauważył nawet, gdy podeszła do niego Natasha. Niepozorna agentka miała taką minę, jakby najchętniej parsknęła śmiechem, ale powstrzymywała ją narastająca irytacja. Może przyczyniła się do tego nieuzasadniona nienawiść, z jaką Lehnsherr powitał ją w Instytucie, a może też świadomość, że była najprawdopodobniej jedyną osobą w ich gronie, która nie zachowywała się idiotycznie. W każdym razie Natasha doszła do wniosku, że miotający się z zazdrości Magneto na pewno nie pomoże im wrócić do domu, dlatego postanowiła interweniować.

\- Nie sądzisz, że takie zachowanie jest koszmarnie dziecinne? Dlaczego po prostu nie podejdziesz i z nim nie porozmawiasz?

Lehnsherr podskoczył w miejscu i spojrzał na Romanoff z oburzeniem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Myślę, że wiesz doskonale.

Chłodne spojrzenie Rosjanki zupełnie zbiło go z tropu. Miał niemiłe wrażenie, że kobieta wwierca mu się w mózg i zagląda w myśli, w które nikt zaglądać nie powinien. Które chował przed całym światem. Które chował przed Charlesem.

\- Idź do niego i przestań w końcu zachowywać się jak obrażona diva.

Choć jej głos ociekał wręcz lodowatym spokojem, Erik nie musiał się wysilać, by wyłapać ukrytą w nim groźbę. Do tej pory zawsze uważał, że rozgniewana Raven to absolutnie najgorsze, co może go w życiu spotkać. Cóż, najwyraźniej przez cały ten czas był w błędzie. Starając się nie oglądać za siebie, pobiegł w stronę Charlesa.

Obi-Wan nie pochwalał przemocy. Uważał, że problem rozwiązany przy pomocy agresji, wcale rozwiązany nie został. Mimo to musiał przyznać, że Natasha z godną podziwu wprawą rozbiła w drobny pył upór Erika. Zupełnie jakby taka perswazja była dla niej chlebem powszednim.

\- Zupełnie jakbyś była ich nianią - zaśmiał się, podchodząc do kobiety.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, skoro masz na głowie tylko jedną pociechę.

\- Może i jedną, ale za to wyjątkowo problematyczną.

\- Na szczęście znaczna część moich problemów została w domu - westchnęła Natasha, nawet nie próbując zamaskować tęsknoty.

Kenobi przytaknął jej skinieniem głowy. Kątem oka obserwował Anakina pracującego z Tonym nad mapą R2. Młody Jedi wydawał się niemal zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Kto wie, może krótkie wakacje rzeczywiście były mu potrzebne. Przez to, że tak późno rozpoczął naukę, niewiele miał czasu na odpoczynek i rozrywkę. Choć z drugiej strony - obcowanie z wyraźnie mocno zirytowanym Tonym nie mogło być chyba aż tak przyjemne by nazwać je wakacjami.

Nat również spojrzała w kierunku pracującej dwójki. Bardziej jednak niż Anakin zainteresował ją Stark opychający się innowymiarowymi jabłkami. Kęs za kęsem, powoli, ale bez przerwy, pochłaniał jedno jabłko za drugim. Biorąc pod uwagę, co mogło zajść w nocy, najprawdopodobniej próbował w ten sposób zagłuszyć szalejące emocje.

Ciekawe tylko, dlaczego jeszcze nie zorientował się, że to najprawdopodobniej najgorszy ze wszystkich możliwych sposobów.

\- Tony, skarbie, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała podchodząc do zapracowanego mężczyzny.

\- A czy wyglądam, jakbym się dobrze czuł? - sarknął Stark w odpowiedzi, najwyraźniej nie mając zielonego pojęcia, na czym polegał problem. Nat przez chwilę zastanawiała się nawet, czy nie oszczędzić mu tej wiedzy. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że nigdy by jej nie wybaczył, gdyby jednak poznał kiedyś prawdę.

\- Tony, naprawdę nic nie poczułeś? W tych jabłkach jest bardzo silny afrodyzjak.

Uzbrojona w śmiertelnie niebezpieczny owoc ręka Starka zamarła w połowie drogi do jego ust. Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w niemym przerażeniu, gdy powoli docierało do niego, co to może oznaczać. I jakie światło rzuca to na jego nocne przygody.

\- Czy Rogers... - zaczął ostrożnie, ale głos zamarł mu w gardle.

\- Na niego to nie działa. Wiesz, serum...

\- Ale czy on wie, że te cholerne jabłka są nafaszerowane narkotykiem dla niewyżytych seksualnie ćwoków?

\- Mam wrażenie, że zorientował się jako jeden z pierwszych.

\- Pieprzony zboczeniec! - warknął Tony, ciskając ogryzkiem o ziemię.

Chwilę potem biegł już w stronę Rogersa by znów się pokłócić. Nat westchnęła z politowaniem. Z jednej strony marzyła o tym, by w końcu przestali zachowywać się jak dzieci. Z drugiej jednak zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku, że może dla nich właśnie tak musiało to działać.

\- Oni tak zawsze? - zapytał Anakin z rozbawieniem.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu bez przerwy.

Rycerz zaśmiał się i poklepał troskliwie R2 po obudowie.

\- W takim razie nieprędko wrócimy do domu - zauważył beztrosko.

\- Jest jeszcze Thor.

\- Ten wasz zaginiony towarzysz?

Natasha skrzyżowała ramiona i kiwnęła głową z bardzo posępną miną.

\- I coś mi mówi, niestety, że w nim cała nasza nadzieja.


	13. Chapter 13

Thor przeczesał palcami swoje długie, złote włosy i posłał krzywy uśmiech do odbicia w lustrze. Przy każdym, nawet najlżejszym ruchu długa suknia ocierała się o jego nogi, powodując uczucie dziwnego przeciągu w miejscach, gdzie zdecydowanie być go nie powinno. Czuł się dziwnie, żeby nie powiedzieć - idiotycznie. Nagle nabrał wielkiego szacunku dla kobiet, które całymi dniami wytrzymywały w gorsetach. Nie chodziło tu nawet o to, że był za mocno ściśnięty. Po prostu wystarczyło, że nieznacznie spuścił wzrok i od razu widział swój ogromny tors wypchnięty do przodu w marnej imitacji dorodnego, kobiecego biustu.

\- Nie musisz tego robić - syknął Loki za jego plecami. Wąskie brwi miał zmarszczone gniewnie, a jasne oczy zdawały się miotać błyskawice. - Jesteś księciem Asgardu, nie powinieneś się tak poniżać dla żadnego śmiertelnika.

\- To moi przyjaciele.

\- Jakoś nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, żeby oni robili to samo dla ciebie.

\- I niech tak zostanie. Szczerze mówiąc nie chciałbym, żebyś wyobrażał ich sobie w sukienkach.

Blade policzki Lokiego spąsowiały.

\- Chodziło mi wyłącznie o to, że mógłbym spróbować jakoś inaczej przekonać Thranduila.

\- Chcesz nałożyć sukienkę zamiast mnie? Albo mógłbyś nałożyć ją tak czy inaczej i wesprzeć mnie duchowo. - Thor obserwował uważnie twarz brata, gdy ten zastanawiał się nad tą jakże trudną do odrzucenia propozycją. - W sumie to nie byłby pierwszy raz jak próbujemy się wykpić z problemów przebrani za zacne białogłowy. No, co ty na to? Jak za starych dobrych czasów?

Nie pytałby o to, gdyby nie zdawał sobie doskonale sprawy z prawdziwej natury gniewu Lokiego. Nie chodziło bowiem po prostu o to, że Książę Kłamstw nie życzył sobie, by ktoś pozbawiał jego brata należnej mu godności. Problem polegał raczej na tym, że Loki uważał siebie za absolutnie jedyną osobę we wszechświecie, która mogła poniżać Thora.

Na swój sposób było to nawet urocze. Na bardzo pokręcony i ani trochę normalny sposób, ale znał się przecież z Lokim wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że na inną miłość nie mógł liczyć. Posłał bratu szeroki i rozbrajający uśmiech.

Tego Loki nie wytrzymał. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się po brzegi szczerym śmiechem Kłamcy. W jednej chwili jego ciało spowiła jadowicie zielona, skrząca się mgła, która spływając od jego smukłych ramion, poprzez kształtne biodra, aż po długie nogi, przeobraziła skórzaną zbroję w zwiewną suknię. Thor niechętnie przyznał to sam przed sobą, ale brat wyglądał w kobiecych szatach znacznie lepiej. Tak jednoznacznie lepiej, że Książę Piorunów przyłapał się na myśleniu, iż wolałby widzieć swojego ukochanego brata wyłącznie w sukienkach.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podobam - prychnął Loki, przewracając oczami. Pomimo tych ostrych słów, Thor wiedział doskonale, że Loki rzeczywiście zamierzał uznać jego płomienne spojrzenia za komplement.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał blondyn, oferując bratu ramię.

Kolejna propozycja, której Loki nie odrzucił.

\- Zawsze jestem gotowy, braciszku.

\- Nawet jeśli chodzi o prezentowanie wdzięków w damskich strojach?

\- O to zwłaszcza. Bardziej martwiłbym się o Thranduila.

Tak, król Mrocznej Puszczy mógł być kompletnie nie przygotowany na to, co właśnie zamierzali mu zaserwować.


	14. Chapter 14

Charles szczerze obawiał się współpracy z Avengers. Doskonale wiedział jakim typem człowieka jest Stark i czym taka znajomość może się skończyć dla mutantów. Świat miał ostatnio zdecydowanie dość Mścicieli, których walki między sobą nawzajem okazały się równie destrukcyjne jak te, które toczyli rzekomo po to, by ocalić ludzkość. Dlatego Xavier robił wszystko, by jak najmocniej opóźnić konfrontację.

A szkoda, bo gdyby tego nie robił, wcześniej poznałby Steve'a Rogersa.

Wiele zapewne zawdzięczali temu, że znajdowali się w zupełnym odcięciu od świata. Nic im nie przeszkadzało. Nie musieli bać się nagłych alarmów i niespodziewanych napaści ze strony swoich licznych wrogów. Mogli rozmawiać do woli i spokojnie uczyć się współpracy. W jednej chwili Charlesowi przeszły wszelkie obawy. Przed szkołą otworzyły się perspektywy, o których wcześniej nie śmiał marzyć. No i poznał osobiście bohatera, dzięki któremu nigdy nie czuł się zażenowany nosząc obcisły, żółto-czarny kostium.

Kapitan Ameryka okazał się znacznie bardziej ludzki, niż pokazywały to media. Staroświecko miły, nie miał jednak żadnych oporów przed złośliwymi docinkami, którymi sypał jak z rękawa. Zdecydowanie nie był tym głupiutkim, pociesznym żołnierzykiem, za jakiego chciała uważać go TARCZA. Cóż, nic dziwnego, że nie udało im się zatrzymać go na dłużej.

Ciekawe jednak, że udało się to Starkowi.

\- Nie macie nic przeciwko, żebym się dołączył? - zapytał Magneto, pojawiając się przy nich zupełnie niespodziewanie.

No. Może nie zupełnie. Steve nie wydawał się ani trochę zaskoczony jego pojawieniem; zapewne już dużo wcześniej usłyszał, że ktoś się zbliża. Charles jednak podskoczył w miejscu i omal nie pisnął ze strachu. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził hełmu, nienawidził skrytości Erika, nienawidził, jak obaj musieli być uparci.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - zapewnił go Rogers z jedynie pozornie uprzejmym uśmiechem. Pozornie nie dlatego, że w rzeczywistości nie życzył sobie obecności Lehnsherra. Po prostu biło z niego przerażające wyrachowanie. Zupełnie jakby mimowolnie, przez cały czas, liczył, ile mógł zyskać na tym całym zacieśnianiu znajomości.

Charles uświadomił sobie, że to właśnie w Kapitanie podobało mu się najbardziej. I że dokładnie to samo spodobało mu się kiedyś w kimś innym.

Pech (czy może raczej troskliwe zrządzenie opatrzności) chciał, że Charles natrafił rano na wyjątkowo soczyste i słodkie jabłka, przez co zjadł ich zdecydowanie zbyt dużo i zbyt szybko. Wystarczyło jedno tęskne spojrzenie w stronę Erika, by momentalnie przypomniał sobie wszystko, co kiedyś ich łączyło. I co teraz mieli szansę odbudować.

Lehnsherr najwyraźniej pomyślał dokładnie o tym samym, bo po krótkiej chwili wahania ściągnął hełm.

Uprzejma rozmowa o „biznesach" toczyła się jakoby na drugim planie. Nie, żeby Charlesowi przeszkadzała. Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu teraz znacznie bardziej absorbowały go myśli Erika. To, co Erik o nim myślał. To, że mógł swobodnie przesyłać mu to, co sam o nim myślał. Wszelkie pragnienia i myśli przepływały pomiędzy ich umysłami bez żadnych irytujących przeszkód.

Obecność Rogersa, jeszcze przed chwilą tak przyjemna, teraz zaczęła Charlesowi zdecydowanie przeszkadzać. Najchętniej zostałby z Erikiem sam na sam, ale z drugiej strony doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że już nigdy mogą nie mieć okazji do omawiania problemów w takim składzie (nie żeby miał coś przeciwko obecności Starka, serio).

Iron Manowi wiele złego można zarzucić, ale w tym momencie akurat Charles był bardzo wdzięczny, że okazał się tak lekki na wspomnienie. Wbił do nich z siłą burzy gradowej i miotając z oczu błyskawice czystej nienawiści, wysyczał w stronę Rogersa:

\- Chyba mamy coś do omówienia.

\- Czy to nie może chwilę poczekać? Właśnie rozmawiałem z Charlesem i Erikiem o możliwości...

\- Nie zbywaj mnie, Rogers. Nie po tym, co wczoraj zrobiłeś.

Twarz Kapitana stężała, a na jego policzkach wykwitły dorodne rumieńce. Z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem pożegnał się z mutantami i pozwolił Starkowi zaciągnąć się między drzewa.

\- To trochę smutne, że ciągle się kłócą - zauważył Lehnsherr.

\- Och, myślę, że wcale nie jest między nimi aż tak źle.

Zapadła między nimi nieco niezręczna cisza, którą obaj bali się przerwać. Już tyle razy próbowali zakończyć dzielący ich spór przy pomocy niewłaściwych słów, że perspektywa kolejnej porażki po prostu ich przytłaczała. Ale jeśli nie spróbują teraz, to kiedy?

Charles odchrząknął i zapytał nieśmiało:

\- Co powiesz na partię szachów?

\- Masz ze sobą szachownicę? - zdziwił się Erik.

\- Nie, ale jeśli wyobrażę ją sobie wystarczająco wyraźnie, będziemy mogli... No wiesz. - Przerwał i odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem, uświadamiając sobie, że najprawdopodobniej żaden z nich nie będzie mógł się skupić na biało-czarnych pionkach.

\- Bardzo chętnie, Charles - zgodził się Magneto, czarującym uśmiechem rozwiewając wszelkie wątpliwości Xaviera. - Bardzo chętnie.


	15. Chapter 15

Choć Obi-Wan nigdy i przed nikim by się do tego nie przyznał, ostatnie wydarzenia uświadomiły mu boleśnie, iż w rzeczywistości sam wymagał natychmiastowej pomocy ze strony kogokolwiek. Naprawdę, im szybciej, tym lepiej. Widział jak ludzie dookoła garną się do siebie, godzą, czasem kłócą jeszcze trochę, ale generalnie wychodzą na prostą. A on sam?

Z czułością spojrzał na Anakina, którzy wprowadzał dane do systemu R2. Ramiona miał nienaturalnie sztywne i oczy podkrążone z niewyspania. Mimo zmęczenia, strachu i niepewności - wciąż pracował, wciąż się uśmiechał, wciąż miał nadzieję.

\- Mistrzu? - zawołał, posyłając Obi-Wanowi przelotne, jasne spojrzenie. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, oczywiście - zapewnił pospiesznie Kenobi, podchodząc do ucznia. - Myślałem po prostu o naszych nowych towarzyszach.

\- Są niesamowici, prawda? Nie wyczuwam w nich Mocy, a zarazem nie mogę też powiedzieć, że są zwykłymi ludźmi. Zwłaszcza Tony. Zauważyłeś, mistrzu, że od razu był w stanie zrozumieć R2?

\- Bardzo mnie tym zaskoczył.

\- Jest genialny. Może powinniśmy zabrać go ze sobą?

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, Anakinie. Myślę, że najpierw powinien spróbować uporządkować kilka spraw między nim a Steve'em - zauważył Obi-Wan. W rzeczywistości podzielał jednak zdanie ucznia. Więcej nawet, był przekonany, że powinni zabrać ze sobą zarówno Starka, jak i Rogersa. Zupełnie jakby midichloriany w jego ciele bezpośrednio utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że gdy tylko ci dwoje zaczną ze sobą współpracować, absolutnie nic nie będzie w stanie stanąć im na drodze. Bardzo wartościowa cecha u potencjalnych sprzymierzeńców.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, co robili w nocy, wydaje mi się, że ten problem mają już rozwiązany - prychnął Skywalker.

\- Anakinie!

Obi-Wan był wstrząśnięty i przerażony zarazem. Cóż, doskonale wiedział co Steve i Tony robili w nocy; Moc nie pozwalała mu przeoczyć niczego, co działo się dookoła. Ale nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby tak otwarcie, że naruszył czyjąś prywatność. Anakin natomiast nie tylko nie wydawał się tym ani trochę zażenowany, ale nawet całkiem podniecony, co jedynie jeszcze bardziej wstrząsnęło starszym rycerzem.

\- Tak, mistrzu? - zapytał Skywalker z irytująco niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie powinieneś był ich śledzić - skarcił go Kenobi. - Dobrze wiesz, że to nadużywanie Mocy.

\- Przecież sam chciałeś żebym ich przypilnował i pomógł im rozwiązać ich problemy. Poza tym wcale tak bardzo ich nie śledziłem. Wycofałem się, gdy tylko zaczęło się robić...

\- Wystarczy, Anakinie.

\- Mistrzu, wiedziałeś w ogóle, że dwoje mężczyzn może...

\- Anakinie, błagam cię. Skończ ten temat.

Starszy Jedi ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wiedząc zarazem doskonale, że nie jest w stanie zamaskować rumieńców, które rozprysnęły się po jego skórze. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie ucznia, jego zainteresowanie, jakąś złośliwą, perwersyjną satysfakcję, spowodowaną zakłopotaniem Obi-Wana.

\- Mistrzu?

\- Tak, Anakinie, wiedziałem. Dlaczego o to pytasz?

Palcami potarł twarz, jakby chciał zetrzeć w ten sposób zażenowanie i spojrzał na chłopca, który zdecydowanie nie był już tym samym dzieckiem, które zabrał z Tatooine. O nie, młody Jedi, który przed nim stał wchodził w bardzo niebezpieczny wiek i zaczynał mieć ochotę na rzeczy, które w ogóle nie powinny przyjść mu do głowy. Gdyby szkolenie Anakina zaczęło się bez opóźnienia, zdążyłby nauczyć się, jak odpychać od siebie takie niepożądane cielesne słabości.

Niestety, nawet Moc nie pozwalała na ingerowanie w przeszłość. Dlatego teraz Obi-Wan musiał zmierzyć się z Skywalkerem, który z przekrzywioną głową i niecnym uśmieszkiem podchodził powoli do swojego mistrza.

\- Po prostu byłem ciekaw.

\- Ciekaw czego?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Anakin przylgnął do mistrza i pocałował go lekko w usta. Przelotny, ale niepokojąco zdecydowany dotyk ciepłego ciała nie wprowadził jednak Kenobiego w jeszcze większe przerażenie, czego Jedi w głębi duszy oczekiwał. Przeciwnie. Budzi w nim dziwną tęsknotę, żądzę, która musiała kiełkować w nim od dawna, ale dopiero teraz postanowił dać jej szansę i wsłuchać się w jej kuszący szept.

Anakin odsunął się od Obi-Wana i, z trudem ukrywając pełen zadowolenia uśmiech, wrócił do ogniska.

Kenobi zupełnie spontanicznie podjął decyzję, by pójść w kierunku całkowicie przeciwnym. Kolana trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że ledwie był w stanie stawiać kolejne kroki. Drżąc na całym ciele, oparł się o pień pobliskiego drzewa i spróbował wyciszyć umysł. Na próżno. Z trudem łapał oddech. Nie potrafił myśleć o niczym, poza miękkimi ustami Anakina i jego zwycięskim spojrzeniem. Dlaczego Skywalker to zrobił? Co chciał mu udowodnić?

Dlaczego Kenobi tak bardzo musiał się starać, żeby nie pogłębić pocałunku?


	16. Chapter 16

Thranduil już dawno nie miał okazji zaznać czegoś tak dogłębnego, przejmującego i porażającego. Myślał, że niewiele jest w stanie go zaskoczyć. Cóż, asgardzkim braciom jakoś się to jednak udało. Dłuższą chwilę leżał pomiędzy ich wciąż płonącymi ciałami i wsłuchiwał się w spokojne, miarowe oddechy. Sukienki, które zdarł z nich zdecydowanie zbyt pospiesznie, kotłowały się po podłodze, jak bezładna masa niewiele wartych skrawków materiału.

Czy po to przybył do swej samotni? Czy tego właśnie szukał? Tyle mu wystarczy, czy miał ochotę na więcej?

Patrzenie na wzloty i upadki nieporadnych śmiertelników było niezwykle zabawne. Zaspokojenie potrzeb własnego ciała również pomogło mu ochłonąć po ostatnich wydarzeniach, które wstrząsnęły Śródziemiem.

Dlaczego zatem wcale nie czuł się lepiej?

Dlaczego wszystko, czego doświadczał, jedynie dobitniej przypominało mu o Legolasie?

Nawet ci żałośni i kłótliwi śmiertelnicy, pomimo dzielących ich różnic, potrafili jednak znaleźć wspólny język, połączyć siły, być dla siebie wsparciem. Podobnie jak Legolas i ten jego krasnolud - Gimli. Biorąc pod uwagę głębokie uprzedzenie, które obie rasy żywiły do siebie nawzajem, taka przyjaźń nigdy nie powinna być możliwa. A jednak książę Mrocznej Puszczy i jakiś śmierdzący knypek spod Samotnej Góry stali się niemal nierozłączni. Z tej perspektywy sukcesy śmiertelników przestały być tak fascynujące.

Zirytowany kierunkiem, jaki obrały jego myśli, Thranduil ostrożnie podniósł się z łóżka i skierował w stronę wyjścia. Nim opuścił sypialnię, spostrzegł porzucone niedbale peleryny cudownych braci. Po chwili wahania sięgnął po zieloną (w zielonym wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej), narzucił ją na nagie ramiona i wyszedł na mroźne, nocne powietrze.

Zawsze po miłosnych uniesieniach lubił zaznać samotności. Zupełnie jakby upewniał się w ten sposób, iż było to jedynie coś ulotnego, nieistotnego, niegodnego dłuższej uwagi ze strony króla Mrocznej Puszczy. Tym razem nie dane mu było jednak zbyt długo cieszyć się brakiem towarzystwa.

\- Jesteś rozczarowany? Niezadowolony? Czy może raczej wciąż nie możesz uwierzyć w to, co cię spotkało? - zapytał Loki, po czym dodał z pozornie niezamierzoną pogardą: - Wasza wysokość?

\- Chyba właśnie tego potrzebowałem - zaśmiał się oschle Thranduil.

\- I teraz czujesz się lepiej?

\- To jakiś przebłysk altruizmu?

\- Och, nie martwię się o ciebie, tylko o naszą umowę.

\- Zabrzmiało pocieszająco. - Egoizm Lokiego przypominał mu o jego osobistych uprzedzeniach. Ciekawe, kiedy Kłamca przekona się, że życie to znacznie więcej, niż dążenie za wszelką cenę do zaspokojenia własnej próżności. - Nie martw się. Dostałem dokładnie to, czego chciałem. Ci twoi śmiertelnicy byli doprawdy przezabawni, a twój brat...

\- Nie jesteśmy braćmi - obruszył się Loki.

\- To musi być dla ciebie bardzo pocieszająca myśl. - Thranduil zmierzył Asgardianina pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z pragnień, jakie w nim kwitły i czerpał niebywałą przyjemność z obserwowania, jak jasne oczy księcia zaczynają zachodzić mgłą, zdradzającą jego prawdziwe pochodzenie. - Cóż, pozostaje mi chyba uznać to za moje zwycięstwo i w końcu zapłacić ci za tę „niewinną rozrywkę".

Niepozorny klucz zmaterializował się w wyciągniętej dłoni króla. Smukłe palce zacisnęły się na nim i przekręciły go w powietrzu, otwierając tym samym międzywymiarowy portal.

\- To wszystko? - zdziwił się Loki.

Thranduil przechylił głowę i jego długie, srebrzyste włosy zafalowały majestatycznie.

\- Masz rację. Czegoś mi jeszcze brakuje - przyznał, po czym chwycił za ramię niekompletnie odzianego księcia i wymusił na nim głęboki, namiętny pocałunek. Język Lokiego jedynie przez chwilę był drętwy z zaskoczenia. Bardzo szybko stał się cudownie giętki i zwinny, niebezpiecznie tym samym zniechęcał króla do powrotu. Nie, musiał przecież wrócić do Mrocznej Puszczy. Nie mógł tak długo zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków. Pospiesznie wepchnął klucz w dłoń Lokiego i skoczył w wirującą otchłań portalu.

Loki został sam, z ustami zaczerwienionymi od gwałtownego pocałunku i nadzieją na wolność uwięzioną między palcami. Mógłby teraz uciec. Nie martwiąc się o nic, porzucić więzienie z zamkniętą w nim zgrają potencjalnych wrogów. Tak właśnie nakazywałby rozsądek. Tak powinien zrobić, jeśli chciał kiedykolwiek zostać prawdziwym królem Asgardu.

\- Loki? - wymamrotał niewyraźnie jego nie-brat, wciąż zaspany, niemal po czubek głowy zaplątany w koce i kapy. - Loki, gdzie jesteś?

\- Już idę - odkrzyknął Książę Kłamstw, zgodnie z prawdą. - Już idę.


	17. Chapter 17

Powiedzieć, że Tony był wściekły, to jakby nazwać burzę z piorunami niegroźną mżawką. Jak na złość, ubieranie emocji w słowa nigdy nie przychodziło mu łatwo, dlatego teraz chodził przed niewzruszonym Rogersem w tą i z powrotem, niezdolny do powiedzenia mu prosto w twarz, jak bardzo go nienawidzi.

\- Wiedziałeś - wysyczał w końcu, rzucając Kapitanowi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- O czym?

\- Wiedziałeś, jak działają te cholerne owoce!

\- A ty nie?

Jego bezczelność zaskoczyła Tony'ego. Dlaczego ciągle zapominał, że ten złotowłosy i błękitnooki pupilek mediów był w rzeczywistości strasznym dupkiem?

\- Jak w ogóle śmiałeś mnie dotknąć?

\- Sam o to prosiłeś.

\- Wiedziałeś w jakim jestem stanie! Słuchanie mnie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką powinieneś wtedy zrobić!

\- Jak cię nie słucham, jest źle. Jak cię słucham - jeszcze gorzej. Mógłbyś się wreszcie zdecydować?

\- Jasne, bo nagle zacząłeś wykonywać polecenia.

\- Twierdziłeś, że to rozkaz.

Tony aż zapowietrzył się z oburzenia.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś problemu, Rogers - zaczął zmęczonym głosem, po chwili milczenia. Chciał to wszystko jak najszybciej pojąć, by bez wyrzutów sumienia móc znów po prostu gardzić Kapitanem. Chciał znaleźć niezbity dowód na to, że miał do czynienia ze zwykłym prostakiem, który tylko udawał dobrego człowieka. - Nie kazałem ci robić tego wszystkiego, co zrobiłeś. A zrobiłeś znacznie więcej, niż było konieczne. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego.

Spodziewał się kolejnych bezczelnych ripost, gniewnych spojrzeń i unikania szczerych odpowiedzi. Dostał natomiast minę zbitego szczeniaka, z którą nawet Nick Fury nie potrafiłby dyskutować.

\- Nie zrobiłem przecież nic, czego byś nie chciał - wymamrotał z zakłopotaniem. No tak, przecież rozmawianie o seksie zawsze wywoływało u niemal chorobliwe zażenowanie. - Myślałem, że było ci dobrze.

Cholera jasna! Pewnie, że było mu dobrze! Przecież cały Steve Rogers był zbudowany tak, żeby robić innym dobrze! U mniej odpornych potrafił wywołać orgazm samym spojrzeniem (no, może to lekka przesada), ale na szczęście Stark był odporny aż zanadto i mogli prawie całą noc... No pięknie. Właśnie uświadomił sobie, że w seksie z Rogersem podobał mu się nie tylko „seks", ale i to „z Rogersem".

Źle. Bardzo, bardzo źle.

Jeśli przyzna się do tej słabości, Kapitan na pewno wykorzysta ją przeciwko niemu. Nie mógł mu dać takiej przewagi. Po prostu nie mógł.

\- To tylko seks - warknął w końcu Tony, mając nadzieję, że zamknie tym samym temat. - Nic nie musiałeś robić. I lepiej byłoby, gdybyś nie zrobił.

\- Przykro mi. Więcej się to nie powtórzy.

Steve odepchnął się ociężale od drzewa z wyraźnym zamiarem ucieczki. Stark z niedowierzaniem analizował jego słowa. Wiedział, że musi przemyśleć to jak najszybciej, bo jeśli Rogers zdąży odejść, już nigdy nie wrócą do tej rozmowy. A przecież wszystko - od spojrzenia począwszy, na słowach kończąc - wskazywało na to, że Steve bardzo chciał, żeby ich nocna przygoda znalazła swoją kontynuację.

Kłamał? A może naprawdę mu na tym zależało? Cholera jasna, dlaczego to musiało być takie skomplikowane?

\- Chciałeś to powtórzyć - stwierdził Tony z uśmiechem, który wbrew jego woli rozciągnął mu usta. - Cholera, Steve, przyznaj się, że chciałeś to zrobić!

Rogers zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Stał tyłem, ale Tony doskonale widział brzegi jego uszu, które przybrały kolor dorodnych pomidorów. Takie potwierdzenie wystarczyło mu w zupełności.

\- Aż tak ci się podobam?

\- Nie.

Zbity z tropu, nie stawiał oporu, gdy Rogers w ułamku sekundy rzucił się na niego, zamknął go w swoich ramionach i pocałował, trochę nieśmiało i nieporadnie, ale z niezaprzeczalnym uczuciem.

\- Bardziej. Znacznie bardziej - wysapał blondyn, niechętnie odrywając się od Starka.

\- To całkiem zrozumiałe - stwierdził Tony, po czym wspiął się na palce i wznowił pocałunek. Sam siebie zaskoczył, ale wcale nie zależało mu na jakichś nieziemskich przeżyciach. Zbyt bardzo cieszyło go samo całowanie Rogersa, świadomość, że jego miękkie, czułe usta należą w tej chwili wyłącznie do Tony'ego. Jego brak doświadczenia jedynie dodatkowo podniecał Starka.

Dłuższą chwilę stali po prostu, wtuleni w siebie nawzajem, stawiając jawny opór konieczności powrotu do rzeczywistości.

\- Ale co powiesz Barnesowi? - zapytał w końcu Tony, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Ten problem naprawdę bardzo go nurtował, ale poruszanie go w sytuacji, gdy w końcu udało im się dojść jakiegoś porozumienia było przejawem skrajnej głupoty.

\- On już wie.

\- Słucham? - Takiej odpowiedzi Stark się nie spodziewał. Odsunął się od Rogersa tak, by móc na niego spojrzeć. - Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- Nic. Sam się domyślił.

\- I?

\- I jest na mnie śmiertelnie obrażony.

\- Jakoś nie zauważyłem.

\- Trudno żebyś to zauważył, skoro z takim powodzeniem go ignorujesz.

\- Zamierzasz go jakoś ugłaskać?

\- Nie.

\- Nie?

\- Nie. Jest moim przyjacielem i szanuję jego opinię, ale w tej kwestii nie ma racji.

Tony z zachwytem obserwował upór, z jakim Steve wypowiedział te słowa. Czego właściwie do tej pory tak się obawiał? Przecież wystarczyło tylko, żeby dał Rogersowi pozwolenie, a ten momentalnie zapomniał o wszystkim, co nie było związane z Tonym.

\- Dałem mu się poznać z najgorszej strony i teraz nie da nam błogosławieństwa?

\- Będzie musiał.

\- A to dlaczego?

\- Natasha mu nie odpuści.

Obaj zaczęli się śmiać. Właściwie, nie było nic śmiesznego w tej rozmowie, ale tylko w ten sposób potrafili w pełni okazać, jak wielką ulgę i radość teraz czuli. Nie było szans, żeby przestali się kłócić - zbyt wiele ich dzieliło. Łączyło ich jednak wystarczająco wiele, by warto było szukać porozumienia.


	18. Chapter 18

Niebo w międzywymiarowym więzieniu było zadziwiająco spokojne, dlatego gdy roziskrzyło się od piorunów Zagubieni Chłopcy nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości, że właśnie powrócił ich Piotruś Pan.

Thor majestatycznie spłynął na ziemię z Mjollnirem uniesionym ponad głowę. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego (zupełnie jakby całą noc ciężko pracował), ale i zadowolonego zarazem. Koszmarnie jednoznacznie zadowolonego. Ledwie mógł powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący się mu na usta, a przecież chciał zrobić przyjaciołom niespodziankę.

Jedyną przeszkodę stanowił Charles Xavier. Umysł asgardzkiego księcia powinien być bezpieczny przed jego mocą, o ile telepata nie postanowi się na nim mocno skupić. A mógł przecież wpaść na taki pomysł, choćby po to, by sprawdzić, gdzie Thor tak długo się podziewał. Mógłby wtedy przejrzeć plan, jaki Książę Piorunów ułożył wraz ze swoim bratem.

\- Witajcie, przyjaciele! - huknął donośnym głosem. Naprawdę był szczęśliwy. Udało mu się w końcu pojednać z Lokim, spędzić upojną noc z całkiem apetycznym elfem i do tego jeszcze zapewnić wszystkim możliwość powrotu do domu.

W odpowiedzi na lawinę pytających spojrzeń i naglących pytań, zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim, co go spotkało, bardzo zręcznie pomijając udział Kłamcy w całej przygodzie. Wyznał, że słyszał o tym miejscu od ojca i dlatego od razu poznał, że coś jest nie tak i że nie są tu sami. Przyznał się do spotkania z Królem Mrocznej Puszczy, który podzielił się z nim mocą, pozwalającą przemierzać wymiary. Nie wspomniał jednak ani jak za tę moc zapłacił, ani w czyich rękach się ona obecnie znajdowała. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia na myśl, że musi tak paskudnie okłamać przyjaciół, ale wiedział też doskonale, że dla swoich bliskich zrobiliby dokładnie to samo.

\- Czyli możemy wrócić? - zapytał szczerze zadowolony Charles, który najwyraźniej zbyt bardzo przejął się perspektywą spania w swoim wygodnym łóżku w Instytucie, żeby chcieć przeszukać umysł Thora. Nic z resztą dziwnego, bo wiele wskazywało na to, że nie będzie w tym łóżku spał sam. No i że jakiekolwiek spanie będzie wchodziło w grę.

Nie wszystkim jednak uśmiechał się tak rychły powrót. Obi-Wan nie zdążył przemyśleć nawet połowy rzeczy, które przemyśleć powinien. Co miał zrobić z Anakinem? Czekała ich bardzo poważna rozmowa i wolał ją odbyć tutaj, niż pod nosami mistrzów Jedi. Z drugiej strony - nie mógł po prostu podejść do Anakina i dać mu do zrozumienia, że muszą porozmawiać, bo wtedy smarkacz będzie wiedział, że Obi-Wan doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę mają o czym rozmawiać. No i jeszcze nie zdążył zaproponować Rogersowi, aby poważnie zastanowił się, czy przypadkiem nie chciałby przysłużyć się Zakonowi Jedi. Mogło się przecież okazać, że midichloriany tylko czekają by się w nim przebudzić. Albo obudzą się w jego dzieciach. Kto wie - może to właśnie on i jego potomkowie mieli przywrócić równowagę Mocy?

Niemal już zebrał się w sobie, by podejść do Steve'a, gdy spostrzegł jak blisko Tony'ego stał mężczyzna. Nie odzywali się do siebie. Nawet nie patrzyli w swoją stronę. Ale w ich wzajemnej bliskości było coś tak ciepłego, kojącego i swobodnego, że Obi-Wan zwątpił, czy pytanie ma jakikolwiek sens. Nie, nie mógł ich teraz rozdzielić.

\- Nienawidzę pożegnań - westchnął Anakin jakby w odpowiedzi na myśli mistrza.

R2 nie zamierzał być tak oszczędny w środkach. Z rozpędu wjechał na Tony'ego Starka, piszcząc przy tym jak mechaniczna wersja szczeniaka spragnionego pieszczot.

\- No, już, mały - zaśmiał się ziemski superbohater. - Nie cieszysz się, że wracasz do domu?

\- Trudno się nie cieszyć - przyznał niechętnie Erik, spoglądając kątem oka na Charlesa. - Ale odejść też nie będzie łatwo.

\- Musimy wracać - zarządził Steve głosem pozbawionym najdrobniejszego drżenia niepewności. - Nie wiadomo, co działo się na Ziemi pod naszą nieobecność.

\- Ani ile czasu minęło - dodał Tony. Nie podobała mu się myśl, że czas w międzywymiarowym więzieniu mógł płynąć inaczej niż w jego rodzinnym świecie, dlatego bardzo starał się ją od siebie odepchnąć. Niestety, dłużej nie mógł już ignorować własnych obaw. Gotów był nawet zaakceptować fakt, że to Thor zapewni im drogę powrotną, odbierając tym samym Starkowi zaszczytny tytuł wybawcy. - Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Książę Piorunów nie potrzebował dodatkowej zachęty. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy zakręcił Mjollnirem nad głową, zamachnął się i w jednej chwili wszystkich spowił niemal oślepiający blask. Jednocześnie poczuli, jak grunt ucieka im spod nóg i świat rozmył im się przed oczami w feerii tęczowych błysków.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Jesteśmy w Świątyni - westchnął z ulgą Obi-Wan, rozglądając się po miejscu, do którego trafili. Dokładnie rzecz ujmując była to jedna ze świątynnych sypialni przeznaczonych dla mistrzów.

Nie żeby Kenobi nie wierzył, że tajemniczemu wojownikowi władającemu piorunami uda się przenieść ich do domu. Po prostu z natury był sceptyczny. To dawało mu możliwość doznawania pozytywnych zaskoczeń właśnie takich jak to. Z szerokim uśmiechem spojrzał na Anakina i obaj w tym samym momencie zaczęli się śmiać. Ku przerażeniu starszego Jedi nie skończyło się jednak tylko na tym.

Skywalker dopadł go, chwycił za przód szaty, przyciągnął do siebie i z pasją wpił się w jego usta. Jego radość z powrotu musiała być jeszcze większa niż Obi-Wan pierwotnie przypuszczał, bo zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zaczął oddawać pocałunek, wciąż się przy tym śmiejąc. Z ust ucznia zjechał na brodę, policzki, nos, brwi, uszy, szyję, przeczesując jednocześnie palcami gęste kasztanowe włosy. Ciało Anakina zaczęło płonąć dzikim szczęściem i satysfakcją - zupełnie jakby jego midichloriany tylko na to czekały. Przylgnął do mistrza i zaczął się o niego ocierać jak spragnione czułości zwierzątko.

Dopiero bardzo jednoznaczne i pełne dezaprobaty chrząknięcie dobiegające od strony drzwi zmusiło obu Jedi do zainteresowania się światem zewnętrznym. Odskoczyli od siebie z widocznym ociąganiem i spojrzeli na intruza.

\- Mistrzu Windu.

\- Mistrzu Kenobi - odparł ciemnoskóry Jedi. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej, a wysoko uniesiona prawa brew wyraźnie sugerowała, że czekał na wyjaśnienia. - Mistrz Yoda bardzo cieszy się z waszego powrotu, ale sama radość nie zaspokoi jego ciekawości.

Obi-Wan nie zdołał zapanować nad rumieńcami, które rozlały się po jego policzkach. Czuł się jak dziecko, przyłapane na czymś bardzo, bardzo złym. Miłość wśród Jedi była czymś mocno niepożądanym. Stawiała uczucia własne ponad potrzebami świata, jednostkę ponad wszelkimi innymi istotami. Dlatego Kenobi nie dziwił się niechęci mistrza Windu. Wcześniej pewnie sam czułby do siebie wstręt. Teraz, niestety, wiedział jednak jak słodki był ten zakazany owoc i z trudem mógł go sobie odmówić.

\- Natychmiast zatem udam się do mistrza Yody i odpowiem na wszystkie jego pytania - zapewnił pokornie, czując zarazem jak coś w nim pęka i kruszy się w drobny pył.

Windu skinął głową i odszedł, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi, wyraźnie dając tym Kenobiemu do zrozumienia, że liczy na to najszybsze znaczenie „natychmiast".

\- Mam na ciebie czekać, mistrzu? - zapytał Anakin. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć zaproszenie do kontynuacji tego, co tak ochoczo rozpoczęli. Obi-Wanowi nie umknęła jednak starannie ukryta smutniejsza nuta.

Padawan doskonale wiedział, że posunął się zbyt daleko. Że przekroczył granicę absolutnie nie przekraczalną. Relacja mistrza i ucznia po prostu nie miała prawa tak wyglądać.

Kenobi położył dłoń na ramieniu Anakina i uśmiechnął się do niego z ledwie ukrywanym bólem.

\- Nie. Nie czekaj. Proszę.

Czy naprawdę to powiedział? Czy rzeczywiście był tak bliski płaczu? Czy to on sam drżał, czy też cały świat zaczął trząść się od tej koszmarnej niesprawiedliwości?

Po raz pierwszy w życiu żałował, że został Jedi.

Że zabrał Anakina z Tatooine.

Czym prędzej uciekł z pokoju, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać słów, które tak bardzo chciały zostać wypowiedziane.

\- Nie czekaj na mnie, bo cię kocham.


End file.
